Surprises
by Beats89
Summary: Most people can surprise you and sometimes its even yourself. - this is Alex and Arizona pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ********Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**so i love Callie and Arizona stores but i thought i would give this a go. i would really like some reviews so i can no if i should continue or not so let me no. ive always loves Arizona and Alex together so here i am giving this story a shot. in my story Arizona is only around 30 but still department head its fanfiction so i can happen :) so i hope you like it and i will be bumping up the rating as well.**

**oh and also ive got two stories already going but hopefully i will finish atleast one soon so i dont know how often updateswill becoming but thy will be coming. just let me no if you want more.**

**aaannnndddd all mistakes are my own :)**

* * *

"Pregnant." Arizona scoffs to herself as she swirls the brown liquid in the glass before downing it. _I knew this was coming, I didn't want to believe it but deep down I knew one day it would happen_. Arizona thought. She waves to Joe and he refills it.

"Can I get you some food Dr. Robbins?" he asks kindly and Arizona just shakes her head and downing the next glass.

"How much for the whole bottle?" she asks half slurring.

"I can't sell yo- one hundred but I have to keep it behind the bar." He whispers to her. She pulls out two fifty dollar bills checking them on the bar and pointing to her glass to be filled.

She stiffens at the voice that travels through the bar but doesn't look up. "Mark fucking Sloan." She growls under her breathe. Arizona relaxes her body as she hears the bell of the door and sneaks a peak to see mark leaving the bar. All day she had been told by mark about all her faults and belittled in front of other doctors just so she can find a way to get Calliope back.

Her stomach clenches as she thinks of the reason she's drowning herself. Calliope is pregnant with Mark Sloans baby. She almost throws up at the thought of Marks hands on her Calliope. When she found out she made her way here to Joes, she doesn't have a home and she hasn't even made reservation to stay anywhere. But that thought just exits her mind as she takes another swig.

Half hour later a mop of blonde hair is spread on the bar in the corner and light snores are heard if you put your ear real close. Joe has put a glass of water in front of her face in case she wakes up, she polished off that bottle of scotch and is not going to be happy tomorrow when she wakes up.

Alex Karev walks in and straight up to Joe. "Dude, you paged me to the bar?" he says not sounding happy. Still clad in scrubs and a thick jacket and beanie.

"Sorry I didn't know who else to call. She's been her mumbling to herself since 4 and now she passed out." Joe points to the blonde figure in the corner. Alex's face slackens as he sees Arizona out of it.

"Thanks Joe." Alex walks up and slips his jacket off and puts around Arizona's shoulders. Looking around the bar he notices it's starting to fill with hospital staff and then looks at a passed out Arizona. "Can I slip out the back dude? I don't want people to see her this way." Joe nods and goes to unlock the door.

Alex gently pulls Arizona's shoulders back and loops an arm under her knees pulling her to his chest. She stirs at the movement but Arizona loops her arms instantly around his neck, her face pressing her face into his neck whimpering and she's out again.

Making a quiet exit out the back thanking Joe n the way he heads towards the hospital car park towards his car. Placing her in the back seat safely and he jumps into the driver's seat heading home.

Making it back to his house he got Arizona safely upstairs without hitting her head on anything he carefully placed her on his bed. Removing her shoes and jacket, Alex pulls the quilt over her as she curls into the fetal position.

He has no idea what was going on but had some idea that it had to do with Callie. Looking at Arizona's face he can see mascara running which mean she's been crying. He's known her for 3 years, she has shaped him the way he is today. It's because she believed in him he is the doctor he never thought he would become and now he just started his paediatric fellowship at Seattle Grace Mercy West.

Alex has been through hell and back to get to where he is, he thought his boss left for a good three years but here she is passed out in front of him. Broken like he was once. His eyes flash to the clock on his night stand and he sees that its 2 am and groans. 48 hours he has been working thanks to Stark. _Jackass _he thinks_. _Rubbing his tired face he makes his way down stairs to get a drink. Looking around his empty house a thought pops into his head. He only has one bed and no couch. He hasn't been shopping for furniture yet, he jumped straight into his fellowship because Stark doesn't care about the department Arizona built. He feels like he hasn't been home long enough to sleep in his own bed and now Arizona was in it.

Deciding he was not sleeping on the floor he makes his way to his room putting pain killer and water next to Arizona. He quickly showers and pulls fresh boxers and a thermal shirt on, slipping into bed as close as possible to the edge. On the edge of sleep he feels the mattress move and a tiny arm thrown around him haphazardly continued by a snore. Too tired to care he slips into the world of dreams.

* * *

Arizona's head was pounding before she even opened her eyes. Deciding it would hurt too much she just lays there, eyes closed wrapped in a warm bed. Burrowing deeper she feels the arm around her pull he into them and something poke her in the back. Furrowing her eyebrows not knowing who the hells is spooning her, trying to think of who it could be. The last thing she remembers is buying a bottle of scotch and that's it. A grunt comes from the person behind her and it sounds an awful lot like a man and then it clicks as the hardness pokes in her back again.

Eyes fly open letting out a squeal as she rolls out of bed onto the floor. "What? What? Are you ok?" Alex asks concerned seeing Arizona's blue eyes peak over the mattress.

Visibly relaxing, Arizona's head starts to pound again as her heart rate goes back to normal. "uhh… ye- nooo my head is pounding and my heart feels like it going to jump out of my chest." She grumbles massaging her temples.

"Why did you squeal?" Alex asks leaning back against the bed head rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Arizona's cheeks turn red as Alex looks at her expectantly. "I felt something poke my… I didn't know it was… I didn't know where I was or who was holding me and I freaked out when I realized it was a guy." She says, eyes averting everywhere but his face.

"Poking yo- Ohh." Alex says face burning in embarrassment grabbing a pillow cover himself while clearing his throat. "Sorry."

"it happens." Arizona shrugs as they look anywhere but each other. Arizona spots the glass of water and pain killers swiftly swallowing them hoping the pain goes away. "So how…?" Arizona asks waving her hand around the room.

"Joe paged me to the bar and you were asleep in the corner." Alex informs her making her wince. "Nobody saw you I don't think, I carried you out the back and brought you here."

"Thanks Alex." Arizona gives him a smile even though she is thoroughly embarrassed.

"How about some eggs and bacon for your stomach?" he asks her.

"Yeah but can I grab a shower first? I smell like bar and scotch." Arizona scrunches up her face at the smell making Alex laugh.

"Of course. There's a towel in there for you. Did you need clothes?" Arizona nods. "I'll leave some on the bed for you." Arizona stands and makes her way to the bathroom closing the door. Starting the shower she peels off her bar stench clothes grimacing as she gets a glimpse of her face in the mirror. Jumping as a soft knock comes from the door.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I just wondered if you wanted to pass me your clothes and ill wash and dry them for you." Alex voice comes through the door. Making sure she's hidden by the door she passes her clothes to him. "Thanks." She murmurs as she close the door again.

The hot water cascades over her shoulders and back releasing a tiny amount of relief in her muscles. She's shocked by how caring Alex is being, she has never seen this side of him. She always thought he was just hard and rough not caring about anybody but himself. After Izzie left he just turned into more of jackass. Now he's being caring and kind. It's a new side she's seeing.

Thinking back to yesterday she feels a tear slip through her eyelids. The woman she loves is pregnant with her best friend's baby. A baby that she and calliope were going to have, no third parent involved just her and calliope. All the things Mark said to her yesterday run through her mind. _I bail when things get hard _runs through her mind. Even though this is hard she would do it, she would raise the baby with calliope but could she ever trust calliope again.

Thinking hard about their whole relationship mark has always been there, interrupting and barging in. putting his opinion in and Callie listening to it instead of hers. She comes to the conclusion she can't bring herself to trust calliope like she once did. That thought shatters her heart again as a flood of tears fall mixing with the shower water.

Calming down and letting her tears stop she washes her hair and body before stepping out and drying off. Walking back into Alex's bedroom she sees a thermal shirt, sweats and a pair of boxes with a note on them. Picking up the post it note it reads - **just bough these, haven't worn them yet **– laughing she quickly pulls on the clothes and dry's her hair. Opening the chest of draws she steals a pair of socks and heads down stairs following the smell of glorious food.

"Where is Meredith's furniture?" she asks walking into the kitchen smelling strong coffee.

Alex turns around and hands her a cup of coffee just the way she likes it. "This is my house now, I bought it from her for a good price." Arizona raises her eyebrows in shock.

"Wow congratulations. You need furniture though." She says laughing. "Oh and I stole some socks from your draw as well.

"I haven't had time to shop for furniture yet, hence why we were in the same bed." Alex says lightly as he pushes a plate in front of her loaded with bacon eggs and pancakes. "Dig in."

"I didn't know you could cook." Arizona says shovelling food into her mouth and moaning. "God that's good. So you took the fellow at Seattle instead of Hopkins, how come?"

"The guy that took over from you is an arse and I couldn't bring myself to let him wreck your department." Alex shrugs sitting down next to her to the breakfast bar.

"It's not my department anymore Alex." Arizona says sadly.

"Chief will take you back, he hates Stark already and Stark doesn't have a long term contract. Two months left I think." Alex says digging into his breakfast, the two of them sitting there in silence.

Arizona can feel Alex looking at her as she eats, knowing what he's going to ask. Arizona wants to tell him which is why she's struggling. Usually she's a silent brooder, keeping it to herself and thinking it through. She opens her mouth to say 'I'm fine' but that doesn't come out. "She's pregnant." I whisper as I feel my eyes pool again as I look at my plate. "I spent all day asking for a second chance and grovelling, mark Sloan telling me my faults so I could win her back. Then at the end of it she drops the bomb. Pregnant with mark Sloan's baby." Alex hesitates at first but as a sob leave the fragile woman's mouth he turns and pulls her to his chest as the tears fall. "I-I know it's partially my fault. I left her but I didn't think she would jump straight into his bed let alone get pre-pregnant."

Arizona scrunches her fist into his shirt and cries, she hates falling apart in front of anyone but she feels safe in Alex's arms. The tears slow and Arizona sniffles every so often as Alex rubs her back. "That was supposed to be our baby and not our baby with Sloan." She whispers.

Alex's hear breaks for her, he has never seen her like this so fragile and broken let alone crying. He's pissed at Sloan and angry at Callie. How could she do this to Arizona the woman she loves- loved. "I don't even have job or home. At the moment I live in my car. I don't know what to do." She says hating that she sounds so helpless.

Alex clears his throat and she pulls back to look at him. He brings his hands up and wipes her tears with the pad of his thumbs. "Here's what you're going to do, I have to check on a patient today and you're coming with me to beg the chief for your job back because the department will fall apart." Arizona chuckles. "And you can live here, I have like 4 spare rooms and an attic so I have plenty of room." He tells her getting a nod in response. "And you're going to let me take care of you." Alex says softly but locks eyes with her blue ones so she knows he is serious. "Because that's what friends do and I consider us as friends. Okay?"

"Friends, I like that." Arizona smiles and looks at his shirt. "Sorry about your shirt." She says pointing to the tear marks on it.

"Don't worry about it." He says standing up and clearing the dishes. A beeping rings from the laundry. "I'll just chuck your clothes in the drier and then did you want to watch some south park?"

"Oh my god yes. I haven't watched that in years." Arizona says excitedly.

"Well you make coffee and I'll be back in a sec." He says walking to the laundry. Arizona starts on the coffee just finishing as Alex comes back in. "The only furniture have is in my room so T.V's in there. Come on."

The morning passes as they watch South Park lazily on Alex's bed. Arizona crashed for a couple of hours and woke up to a freshly dressed Alex. "Here's your clothes, I got Jackson and April to drop off your car and I brought your suit case up. Take your time getting ready, no rush." Alex leaves the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

Arizona lays there looking at the door Alex left through thinking, who the hell is this guy? Never has she seen him this caring towards anyone else over the years. When she woke up this morning in his arms was a different feeling but not a bad one, and she wasn't blind. He had that whole cute scruffy 'I don't give a damn' look about him that made him hot. She was gay but knew men could be hot just not to her they weren't. She thought maybe she was just being over sensitive with everything that's happened in the past two days and someone actually being nice to her that's making her have these mixed feelings. Shoving that thought down and away she jumps up and starts to get ready to beg for her job back.

* * *

** dont forget to please review and let me no if you want more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ********Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**All mistakes are my own**

* * *

"Got a speech figured out?" Alex asks after five minutes of silence in the car.

"Nope, kind of winging it and hoping not to cry in front of the chief." Arizona says making Alex chuckle.

"Ah the old authority issues, you'll be fine the chief loves you anyway." Alex says confidently making Arizona blush.

"I hope that's enough."

Pulling up in the car park they make their way towards the entrance and in to the elevator. "Page me when you're done." Alex calls as Arizona exits the elevator heading towards the chief's office.

Knocking on the wooden door she hears 'come in' so she opens and sticks her head in. "Do you have a minute chief?"

"Robbins, come in." Richard says smiling. "You didn't stay long in Africa, you asking for your job back?" he asks raising an eyebrow as she gives him a sheepish smile.

"Yeah I've come to see if I cold please have my job back."

"What about Africa?"

"The Carter Madison comity has someone in my place and all I have to do is do visits every three months, and I get emails on updates every now and then. I know I left but I would really love my old job back chief." Arizona says smiling and hoping.

"Well, I'm sorry I but I've got stark on a contract and I don't have the money for an attending job either." Richard says regretfully and watches as Arizona flops back defeated in her chair looking at the ceiling. "But…" Arizona's eyes flash towards him. "Between you and me I don't like Stark, complete idiot. His contract it up in a month and a half and I will gladly give you a new contract. The boards already contacted me to give you it back and have you sign a five year contract if you want to."

Arizona sits there with her mouth hanging open in shock. "Re-really?"

"I have the contracts right here if you want to take them and look over them. You're a valuable member of this 'family' Robbins, I was sad to see you go." Richard hands over the contracts to a dumbfounded Arizona. "Now I have to go and fix the OR board before the place falls apart on me."

"Tha-thank you sir. I'll bring these back when I finish them." Arizona stands a firm grip on her new contract and walks to the door.

"See you around Dr. Robbins." Richard says heading towards the operating floor.

Arizona makes her way across the catwalk towards the elevators waiting for one to head to peds. She moves in front of one that dings and her heart drops when the doors open revealing Callie and mark laughing. Callie's laugh dies in her throat at the sight of Arizona and mark just smirks.

Arizona feels her stomach flip and feels like she is about to vomit. Mark steps off holding his tongue as passes by Arizona as Arizona steps on just as the doors begin to close. Pressing floor five Arizona steps to the back quietly not looking in Callie's direction. Callie pulls the emergency stop jilting the elevator to a halt and she turns to face Arizona. Callie waits to see if Arizona is going to say something the silence just continues. Opening her mouth to talk but doesn't get to say anything.

"I had a dream, before I met you, I had a dream and then that changed. A plan that I changed and adjusted because you wanted children and that made me want children. I never saw them in my future until I saw you and now I can't get that out of my mind. Children with you would have been amazing. I get that some of this is my fault but what? You waited a week before sleeping with mark after I left." Arizona says her voice getting louder and Callie just standing there. "I feel physically sick thinking it was Mark, maybe it would have been different if it was a one night stand, but Mark. I can't do it with mark and I could never trust you enough again, I can't spend the rest of my life worrying about you and Mark. So no, I don't want my second chance with you. I have to protect myself from my heart getting more broken. I still love you but I'm letting you go." Arizona finally looks up seeing tears running down Callie's face, stepping forward she cups a tan cheek swiping the tears away. Arizona leans in laying a soft kiss on plump lips but it's over before Callie can react. Arizona reaches around her and pushes the stop button and the elevator continues on its journey.

Coming to a stop Arizona steps off but turns to look at Callie. "Congratulations on the baby Calliope." Arizona says with as much happiness as she can muster and heads towards Alex at the reception desk.

"Almost done, you ready to head out?" Alex asks having noticed Arizona standing near him. Not getting an answer he looks up and sees her eyes swimming with tears. Scrawling a quick note handing the charts to the nurse. "I'm off for 48 hours don't page me unless Casey Adams or Will Burton is dying." He says seriously. Turning to Arizona he lays a hand on the small of her back. "Come on." He gently urges heading back towards the elevators. He gives the stink eye to anyone staring to long for his liking while they wait for the elevator.

Stepping on Arizona's relieved its empty as a lone tear drops. The doors close and Alex wraps an arm around her fully as she leans into him and buries her face into his chest. Alex gives her one last squeeze as the elevator stops and she steps back as the doors open and they head to the exit. Alex spots Teddy heading there way and hands Arizona his keys. "I'll meet you at the car, I've got one more thing to do."

"Kay." Arizona sounds defeated while grabbing the keys and heading to the car.

"Is she alright?" Teddy asks concern lacing her voice.

"She will be just a rough couple of days. Callie…" Alex says letting his answer trail off and Teddy understands.

"I didn't even know she was back until about an hour ago."

"I only found out last night when Joe paged me to the bar to pick her up." Alex says looking where Arizona walked out. "She will be ok though, I'm looking after her."

"Okay let me know if you need anything then."

"I will, I'm off to buy her a milk shake and doughnuts. I'll try and get her to call you." Alex finishes already heading for the door without waiting for Teddy's answer.

* * *

"I'm going to make a phone call and get changed." Arizona tells Alex as they enter the front door.

"Okay, did you feel like Chinese for dinner?"

"Ohhh get some egg rolls please." Arizona tells him before racing upstairs.

Alex ordering takeaway while grabbing beers, he hangs back and waits to give Arizona some space for a little while.

After a quick phone call Arizona changes into Alex's sweats and shirt het gave her this morning before sitting on the bed. Still processing what was said to Callie she's shocked herself with how confident her words sounded. It was all true, the dream she had that changed because of Callie and now that Callie isn't hers she thought her dream would have gone back but it didn't. She still wanted kids and was terrified about that thought; the only change in her dream is the face of that baby. It's no longer a mini Calliope but now a mini Arizona.

"Knock, knock." Alex says walking into the bedroom and handing her a beer. "All done?"

"Yup everything is fixed so now I can relax."

"Come on Robbins I'm dying. Did you get your job?" Alex asks anxiously flopping down on the bed next to Arizona.

"I got it." She says and watches Alex's face light up and lurch forward hugging her waist.

"Thank god."

"Whoa slow down, I can't start until about a month and a bit, buuuut I got a five year contract." Arizona says excitedly handing the contract to Alex.

"That's awesome." Alex says making Arizona smirk at the word awesome.

"Offer still standing for me to move in?"

"For sure, even if you are going to be my boss again." Alex says dramatically sarcastic making her laugh.

"Awesome. I need one more favour from you though." Arizona says shyly.

"Anything!" Alex looks at her expectantly.

"Could you drop me off at the airport in two days? I'm going to go back to Africa for two weeks to a month, I'm not working at the hospital so I may as well do back and do some good."

"Oh…" he says trying to hide his disappointment at her going for that long. "Yeah no problem, I can do that."

"When I get back I can just get my stuff out of storage. I'm glad I didn't get rid of it." Arizona says as the doorbell rings.

"You pick a movie and I'll be back with the food and more beer." Alex says heading down stairs.

* * *

Full belly's and credits to Beauty and the Beast rolling on the screen Alex clicks the remote turning off the TV and dvd player.

"You going to tell me what happened at the hospital after you saw the chief?" Alex asks quietly.

"I said goodbye to Calliope." Arizona whispers. "That's all I want to say."

"You cool with sharing a bed again?" Alex asks walking to the bathroom.

"yeah, no biggy." Arizona says slipping into the sheets.

"Good because you really didn't have a choice." Alex says closing the bathroom door as Arizona laughs.

She flicks the lamp off sending the bed into darkness and snuggles further into the mattress. A low glow from the moon lighting up the room enough to see. Alex comes out in his boxers and thermal again slipping into the sheets getting comfy. "I know I've said it before but thanks, for taking me in and looking after me."

"And I told you it's no sweat, happy to do it. I'm just glad your back." Alex says smiling and turning his head looking at Arizona and seeing the outline of her smile in the dark.

"I promise I don't normally cry this much either."

"It's cool, I know this sound's bad but I'm used to chicks crying." He says making Arizona crack up.

"Oh, I don't want to know." She giggles holding her stomach. "Good night Alex."

"Good night Robbins."

"You can call me Arizona at home." She says still giggling softly.

"Maybe." Alex smiles. The room goes silent as they drift off to sleep at either side of the mattress.

* * *

The next morning Arizona woke up wrapped in Alex's arms again, she was torn between moving away and staying right there. The arms wrapped around her made her feel safe but thinking of the person they belong to was weird. Arizona remembers waking up to Alex calming her down in the middle of the night from her nightmares about tiny humans.

She slipped out of his arms turning to face him. She studied his face, soft cheeks with his scruffy facial hair just coming through, lips slightly parted but every so often twitching in the form of a smile and his brow creasing every so often. She can still feel him pressed against her back, his chest was muscular yet soft enough to snuggle in to. She's use to different chests, breasts are her favourite thing on a woman's body but still something about Alex was making her stomach do weird things she wasn't use to.

Shaking her thoughts off before they wander too far and freaks herself out she slips out of the room heading to the kitchen to turn on the coffee and calling her parents to check in and let them know what's going on.

Alex came down stairs giving her a smile as she was on the phone and started making breakfast for the two of them.

After breakfast they made a trip to the hardware store because Alex wanted to paint the lounge room different color before he bought furniture. Alex refused to paint it a pastel color even when Arizona came to begging. They decided on a blue not to dark and not to light both happy.

As Alex set up the room for painting Arizona finished planning her time in Africa and ducked back to the hospital to hand her contracts to the chief. Strolling into the hospital wearing ratty torn jeans and one of Alex's hoodies she makes her way to the chiefs office.

"Chief?" Arizona says sticking her head in his office.

"Robbins, what can I do for you?" Richard smiles motioning her in.

"Just dropping off the contracts for you. I've signed them and everything." Arizona says handing the papers to him.

"Excellent. And here are your plane tickets, could you give Karev's to him for me." Richard says handing over two tickets.

Seeing she has two tickets her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "Karev? Sir."

"Yes he's coming out in two weeks, I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"The Carter Madison foundation have been in contact with me and found out that your star boy is doing a fellowship here and decided to send him with you for a week. He will come two weeks after you arrive and stay for your last week with you." Richard explains.

"Oh wow, Alex is going to be stoked this is awesome sir. Thank you." Arizona beams.

"Now I have two surgeons included in the Carter Madison so my arm didn't need twisting." Richard says laughing. Everybody knows the chief prides himself on having the best. "Now get out of here and I'll see you in a month, good luck."

Arizona is dismissed and leaves his office with a dimpled smile on her face. "That's a completely different face from yesterday." Teddy says making Arizona squeal and jump into hugging her. "Nice outfit by the way."

"Teddy!" Arizona beams. "Alex and I are painting the lounge room. Wait… why didn't you say hello yesterday?" Arizona asks.

"You looked upset and you just went straight to Alex's car without noticing me." Teddy shrugs. "Anyway, how you doing?"

"Well considering I got my heart ripped out and stomped on two days ago, I'm doing pretty good." Arizona says as lightly as she can. Her phone beeps. Checking it she sees a text.

**We need beer for painting. Alex**

Teddy watches as Arizona smile and sends a message back. "You two want to meet me at Joes tonight? Catch up?"

"Definitely. 8?" Arizona asks and teddy nods.

"See you tonight." Teddy waves and watches Arizona skips out the doors towards her car.

* * *

"Two Africa!" the threesome shouts clinking there shots together and shooting them before taking a swig of beer.

"I'm getting more shots." Alex says making his way back towards Joe.

"It's pretty cool the committee is paying for Alex to go with you. He must be stocked."

Arizona laughs. "Don't tell him I told you but he squealed in excitement. I've never seen him smile that big." Teddy snorts laughing loudly.

"it is pretty amazing for a fellow to have that opportunity." Teddy says humbly.

Teddy and Arizona turn to see Alex whispering in a blonde woman's ear and smirking. He pulls back discreetly waving to Arizona and teddy before disappearing towards the toilets with the blonde. Both women laugh and shake their heads at his antics.

"Why is he going to the bathroom? He usually leaves." Teddy asks.

"Pft I don't know but I want another shot. You?" Arizona gets a nod and heads to the bar to pick up Alex's abandoned shots. "Joe gave us free shots." Arizona exclaims placing them on the table.

"Score." Teddy says downing two shots in one go.

"How's you and Henry?"

"Excellent, he's working in LA this week though. Some big shoot for some big company." Teddy smiles thinking of Henry. "He broached the subject of kid's right before jumping on a plane knowing full well I'll freak out."

"Aww that's cute, he's giving you time to process." Arizona says giddily.

* * *

"Thanks." The blonde says winking and walking out of the bathroom.

Alex grunts as she walks out only catching a glimpse of blonde hair but thinking of a different blonde completely, one with deep blue eyes. He cannot fall for that blonde, it was dangerous to even think about her that way. Shaking his head he quickly washes his hands and zips and buckles his pants before checking his appearance in the mirror. Nodding to himself he makes his way out picking up four shots, downing one before making his way to the table.

"Sorry for the delay." He says slyly smirking as the woman just laugh.

"She was cute, why not take her home?" Teddy asks.

"Oh ah…umm I well… I only have one bed at home." Alex half explains his eyes flashing to Arizona.

"Oh I could have gone to Teddy's tonight so you know." Arizona giggles raising her eyebrows comically.

"Wait.. Back up. What's one bed got to do with this?"

"We've been cashing in his bed because his house has no furniture." Arizona says like it's the most normal thing ever making teddy laugh.

"You two sharing a bed, classic!" Teddy says laughing as Alex turns red thinking of the first morning waking up.

"See you in two weeks Alex, I'll Skype you the day before you leave to go over travel plans, Kay?"

"Yup, no go before you miss your flight." Alex says handing her carry-on bag over.

Arizona places the bag on her shoulder before looking at Alex, hesitating for only a second she lurches forward wrapping him in a massive hug. Only stunned slightly he hugs her back. "Thank you for everything." Arizona whispers placing a kiss on his cheek and taking a step back out of the embrace.

"Anytime Arizona. Now go and I'll see you soon. Go save the tiny humans." He says giving her a nudge in the right direction.

* * *

**Ok so what yo think? im goign to keep going but now i will be only able to update every week or so because the people at work like thinking i can do everything and dumpping two weeks of work on to finish in a week! but i will keep goin with this story because im enjoying it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**All mistakes are my own! this is by far the longest chapter ive ever written i just hope you all enjoy it :)appreciate the comments**

* * *

Alex tries to stretch out his legs, being cramped on a plane for nearly a day sent him crazy and then he found out he was getting put on a helicopter was just the icing on his long trek to Africa. Looking out the window he spots a small bunch of people all dark as night except for a head of blonde hair.

The helicopter descends sending dust everywhere before the chopper turns to silence after being switched off. "Keep your head low until they stop spinning." The pilot smiles pointing to the blades and jumps out his side.

Alex jumped down keeping his head low making his head clear of the blades. His legs stretch finally and it feels like heaven. Before he look up he's enveloped by a body squeezing him tight and the familiar giggle comes to his ear making him smile.

"You make it finally." Arizona exclaims stepping back and smiling at him.

"I thought my back was going to cease up at one stage but I made it." He says laughing. He finally gets a good look at her, her skin is tanned and her hair is a lot blonder. She's dressed in a linen white button shirt with khaki shorts that end mid-thigh and big boots on. "I don't think I've ever seen you in shorts." He comments taking in her long toned legs.

Arizona smirks as he continues to stare openly at her legs. "I am not wearing pants in this heat." She laughs. "My eyes are up here Karev." Arizona points to her eyes smirking as his eyes snap up to hers.

"You look good." Karev says making Arizona smirk and raise an eyebrow in question. Alex rolls his eyes. "As in you look better since you left. Happier dare I say." He tells her smiling.

Arizona just smiles and bobs her head not ready to talk about anything back home just yet. "Ok so were going to unload all the supplies that came in the chopper, deliver them to the clinic and I'll show you around. Then grab my things and head back to the city. We're working at the hospital the rest of the week, surgeries that couldn't be done at the clinic."

"Sweet, let's get started."

Unloading all the medical supplies and handing it to all the helpers that came along they make the short trek back to the clinic. It's not much of a village and the clinic sticks out like a sore thumb with it being new and metal.

Alex looks around taking it all in, kids running around happily chasing each other. Others are pumping fresh water from the newly installed pump.

"Ah Doctor Robbins, your back. Could you take a look at a possible dislocated shoulder before you leave for me please? I've got my hands kind of full here." Doctor Rass asks poking his head out of a room with a woman giving birth.

"Sure." Arizona says having Alex follow her into an exam room with a ten year old boy whimpering and holding his arm.

Alex watches Arizona interact with the child as the translator helps her communicate with the young boy. She quickly calms him down before quickly popping it back in and giving him a sling and a lolly pop.

As the pilot of the chopper makes sure the clinic has everything Arizona shows Alex the village and introduces him the kids that run up to them that were once her patients. Alex stealing there ratty old ball making the kids scream in excitement as they chase after him.

Picking up Arizona's things they make their way back to the chopper with about 15 kids following them talking a mile a minute, them not understanding anything they're saying.

Arizona watches Alex out the corner of her eye, since he landed he has had a big goofy grin on and his eyes wide as they take everything in. Arizona loads her luggage in the chopper next to Alex's bag and turns around with her arms open as 15 kids barrel into hug her good bye and then Alex is bowled over by them as they do the same to him.

* * *

"How long have you been in Mkhota for?" Alex asks as they make their way back to Lilongwe airport.

"About 5 days. I've stretched myself through all the villages, getting everything under control and figuring out what they need on regular deliveries. Now it's a week of surgeries for you and me." Arizona smiles.

"Sweet, I can't wait to work with again, three months is just too long to be stuck with Stark." Alex says making Arizona laugh.

"Oh I've got something awesome for you. While I've been away I've someone practically living at the hospital growing a trachea. A little girl had a growth on her so in two days we should be able to out her new one in." Arizona beams and watches the excitement in Alex's eyes.

"Seriously?" Arizona nods. "That is just awesome!" Alex beams as they land at the Lilongwe airport.

A care service takes them to their accommodation Latitude 13˚. Alex whistles as they hop out of the car. "Damn, it's like a mansion."

"This place is amazing and the Carter Madison pays for it so it's even better. Come on." Arizona and Alex head to check in handing over their passports.

"Ok Doctors Karev and Robbins you will be in rooms 4 and 5. Dial 9 for the front desk and 5 for room service." The concierge smiles handing everything back.

As they make their way to the rooms Alex looks at the passport in his hand. "How are you only 2 years older than me?" He Also notes that her birthday is coming up.

Arizona looks at him funny. "What?" then sees he has her passport. "I skipped 3 grades in high school." She says quietly. "Hold on… you thought I was around 36?" she asks pouting.

"Well yeah, you don't look 36, not even 32." He smiles sheepishly.

"Nice save." Arizona laughs. "I skipped the first three grades of high school. I was a massive nerd so not only did I have a weird name but I was a massive nerd."

"Huh… cool." Alex shrugs handing her passport back.

"Want to have dinner in an hour?" Alex nods. "Awesome I'll meet you at my door then." Arizona says as they enter their own rooms.

* * *

After a much needed and long shower they both get ready, Alex looking around his room. He has never stayed anywhere this flashy, taking note of the comfy mattress.

An hour later he knocks on Arizona's door waiting for her to answer, she flings it open and he's speechless. Her hair is down in curls a fresh white button shirt making her tan seem darker and some very tight jeans that hug her legs deliciously and a pair of red chucks that make him smile.

"Wow, Rob-Arizona you look great." He says clearing his throat and standing up straighter.

"You don't clean up too bad either." Arizona says laughing and closing her door noting her does look good in his jeans and plain black t-shirt. "Love the chucks." She giggles noticing his green chucks.

"We have good taste." He says and she laughs pulling on his arm as they make their way to the restaurant.

Both of them ordering steak and opening a bottle of wine, conversation flows between them. Learning that they have a lot more in common than they thought. Arizona telling him stories from when her family lived on the base, the adventures she would have with her siblings Tim, Hayley and Allie.

Alex opening up about his not so great childhood and Arizona in awe over the things he did for his siblings. Alex filling her in on some hospital gossip that she missed and the wine kept flowing into the night.

As they both stumbled their way back to their rooms laughing and giggling Arizona stops and stands still making Alex stop walking. "You ok?"

"This is what I needed." Arizona starts spreading her arms to make a point. "To get away and clear my head. I'll never like Sloan, always despise him but I don't blame Calliope. I mean, I left her at the freaking airport right before boarding I told her it was over. Who does that?" Arizona exclaims. "I would love nothing more than to be able to get back with her and raise the baby but I just can't do it with Mark and that makes me feel horrible and it may be selfish on my part but after being here and thinking about it…" Arizona trails off with a faraway look. Alex's heart is pounding, he knows he shouldn't be having the feeling he's having for Arizona but he can't help but hope he doesn't think about going back to Callie. Alex waits holding his breath as Arizona's eyes connect with his. "She deserves to be happy but I can't do it. It's my fault we broke up but I've accepted that and there will always be a place in my heart for her but I've done enough to her to know it's enough." Arizona nods at her little speech, finally make sense of her thoughts.

"Well, you can tell Torres that when we get back home." Alex says wrapping an arm around her and directing her back to her room.

"Is it the right choice?" Arizona asks quietly as they stand in front of her door.

"I can't answer that for you Ari. Get some sleep and see how you feel about it in the morning." Alex says softly opening her door for her.

"Thanks for dinner Alex. It was the most fun I've had in a while." Arizona says leaning in and placing a lingering kiss on his cheek making his heart go a mile an hour.

As Arizona's lips connect with his cheek she feels a tiny spark and quickly pulls back staring at him. "Thank you for the company. You ok to get to your bed?" he asks.

"Yeah I'll pass out once I hit the mattress." Arizona giggles taking a little step back.

"Alright see you in the morning." Alex gets her stable on her feet kissing her forehead and leaving for his room to take a cold shower.

* * *

Waking up at the crack ass of dawn was a struggle but they made it to the hospital just as the sun rose.

Alex and Arizona both starting off with simple surgeries to kick there day off nicely. Alex was surprised as he looked at their schedule, she wasn't kidding when she said they will be living in the OR the whole time and they were there.

The first two days was non-stop surgery on the tiny humans. Legs, arms, stomachs, bowels, you name it. There trachea surgery had been a success with the result of the little girl breathing on her own.

Alex knocks on Arizona's door, not waiting two seconds and its flung open. "Hey." Arizona beams and moves over for Alex to walk in. She takes in his nice jeans and a buttoned black shirt with his hair nicely done and something thrown over his shoulder with a pair of women's heels in his hand. "Where are you going?"

"Since we kicked ass today and helped a little girl breath again, you and I are going out celebrating. One of the residents at the hospital was telling me about this club Zanzi's, it has like three floors." Alex says.

"I don't have anything to wear. I didn't pack anything to go out in." Arizona pouts.

"Here." He says chucking a black dress at Arizona. "I figured you I didn't have anything so I picked you up a dress and shoes from down the street. I'll wait." Alex smiles triumphantly sitting on Arizona's bed back against the head board.

Arizona looks at the dress and heals in shock. "How did you know my size?" She asks.

I checked your clothes in your locker at work. Now go, I want to drink." Alex waves her in the direction of the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Arizona comes out hopping on one foot trying to put on her heel and Alex whistles. "Looking hot Robbins." Alex smiles his eyes drifting to her toned legs.

"Thanks and eyes up top. Come on." Arizona says walking to the door. Alex comes up behind her.

"Don't take a purse, the clubs probably crawling with pick pocketing." Arizona nods and grabs her cash and chucks her clutch on the bed before slipping the money in her cleavage.

"You want me to carry yours." Arizona asks smirking and watches as Alex pulls his cash from his pocket and hands it over and watches it disappear. Arizona just laughs and rolls her eyes. "Come on!" She giggles pulling Alex out with her.

* * *

Alex watches the smile on Arizona's face as they dance with everyone around them swaying, bumping and grinding. The smile on her lips lights up her whole face, one that he hasn't seen in a while. Motioning to the bar with his hand Arizona nods and heads that way with him, pulling the cash out of her cleavage and paying they make their way over to a table. "I haven't been dancing in ages." Arizona smiles and takes a shot.

"It's been a while since I've been to a place like this. We should do this more at home."

"Definitely." As Your Friend by Afrojack Featuring Chris Brown started playing through the club. "You haven't danced with me yet. Drink up." Arizona says pushing the last shot towards Alex and then grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

Arizona twirls bringing Alex into her back and the start moving to the beat, feeling it vibrate through their bodies. Hips moving in sink Alex brings his hands up resting them on Arizona's hips pulling her more into him. The move sensually as one as Arizona brings her hands up behind her and grabbing Alex's neck.

Arizona's heart is racing as Alex's hands tighten their hold on her hips squeezing. She doesn't know what's going on in her mind, she doesn't know if its just breaking up with callie or if she, _no don't think like that._ Shaking her head she just moves with the music, her hips grinding in to Alex. Her hands running through his hair bringing him closer. She feels the featheriest of kisses on her neck just underneath her ear, she feels goose bumps break out down her back at the touch and her stomach flutters.

She can't keep the thought away, it wants to break free but she can just hold it in. _this can't be happening _keeps running through her mind. And then she feels it, Alex's hands slide up her rib cage gently before bringing them to her front. Palm splayed across her stomach, other palm running down the front only to be pulled to her hip before it went more south.

_I cannot. I cannot fall for Alex! _Runs through Arizona's mind. _Can I? _Arizona asks herself, she turns her head so she can see the side of Alex's face. Alex turns and smiles at her giving her hip a squeeze as she grinds into him. Turning fully in his arms she comes face to face without losing their rhythm. Alex just smiles down at her pulling her into him, hips touching hips. She can sightly feel his arousal and she notices that it doesn't bother her but loves it. Loves how he is just from dancing with her.

The song changes but neither notice as blue eyes lock with light brown. The softness in Alex's eyes makes Arizona relax but her heart pound harder in her chest. Alex's eyes dart to her lips as she quickly wets them with her tongue and she doesn't miss it, his eyes go darker. His hands slide to her back and move slowly down unit they rest on her ass and being more daring he squeezes slightly making Arizona's stomach do somersaults .

Alex's mind is going on overdrive as he sees Arizona lean in to him more and more. He doesn't want to assume that she wants him that way. _How could she, she doesn't like men _Alex thinks as he brushes blonde locks behind her ear and running his finger tip along her jaw.

Not being ale to take it anymore, Arizona leans all the way forward pressing her lips to Alex's. Shock runs through his body making him not reciprocate quick enough and Arizona pulls back and he watches as she pulls her body back and steps out of his embrace before turning and heading towards the bathroom before tears fall. All this time she had been to preoccupied about her feelings towards Alex and she didn't even think if he would want her that way back.

Two feet away from the bathroom door she feels a tug on her wrist as she's spun around and lips attach to hers while arms wrap around her securely. A spark runs through Arizona and Alex at the contact and everything disappears around them. Arizona hooks onto Alex's short hair pulling him impossibly closer to her as she feels his tongue run along her lips an she wastes no time in letting him in, both moaning at the first contact. Tongues massage and glide along each other making each of them moan.

Lips detach and breathe is ragged, their hearts pounding to the beat of the club. Foreheads pressed together as chests heave bringing air to their lungs. Arizona leans in pressing one more kiss to Alex's lips and then smiling making her dimples pop and in turn Alex's heart skips a beat with that smile being directed at him.

Realization of what just happened starts to sink in and Alex watches a ray of emotions flash over her face, he knew it was coming but he only hopes that she likes him for real and acknowledges it. He is willing to wait for some day if it happens. He trails his hand down her arm and holds onto her hand. "Ready to head out?" Alex asks as lips brushing against Arizona's ear making her shiver and nod her head.

Making the short walk back to their rooms, they stop in front of Arizona's, hands still linked. "You want to hang out by the pool tomorrow? Watch some movies in the afternoon?" Alex asks, hope evident in his voice. He can see something brewing In Arizona and he brushes his thumb against her cheek. "We can forget about the kiss if it makes you feel better."

Arizona can't make eye contact, looking anywhere but Alex. "It's not… I don't… I don't want to forget about it I just have to figure… I have to get my thoughts in order and… and process." She looks up to find his eyes soft and understanding. "I don't want to forget, just process. I enjoyed it…a lot and you've been so sweet and understanding with me since Callie … I just need time and I know that it would be anno-." Arizona's ramble is cut off by Alex's lips as he presses her against the door, hands holding her hips. Releasing her lips he leans back slightly with a smile.

"you just had your heart broken there's no rush, I'll do whatever you decide and I will give you time to… process. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast and pool drinks." He winks, softly kissing her again and stepping away. "Night Ari."

"Good night Alex." Arizona smiles shyly before slipping in her room and flopping on to her bed.

Alex enters his room leaning back against the closed door. Looking at his hands he sees them shaking, he can't believe the last half hour or so actually happened. He slips of his clothes and falls into bed falling to sleep with a smile on his face dreaming about a certain blonde.

* * *

Arizona groans and smacks her lips together, her mouth feeling gross from the alcohol. Checking the clock to see its only 7, Arizona smiles and rolls back over closing her eyes for them to only bug out of her head and sit up straight.

Last night flashes through her mind, memories of what it felt like to kiss Alex Karev. The way her body reacted to his touch as her caressed her while kissing and dancing. The more she thinks about it the more her heart pounds harder in her chest.

She flings the covers off her, not caring of the time she connects face time on her iPad and waits impatiently as it rings. While waiting, Arizona paces back and forth mumbling to herself. Arguing about whether or not to follow heart or mind. Heart telling her to go over to his room right now and kiss him senseless and mind telling her she's being stupid, she's a gold star lesbian. Women, she loves women.

"you rang me at one in the morning to tell me you're a gold star lesbian. I already know that Az."

Arizona shrieks and jumps as the voice comes through her room. "Hales! You scared the crap out of me." Arizona's hand grabbing her chest.

"I just answered! You forgot you called me, or was it an accidental dial?" Hayley pouts through the screen making Arizona laugh and sit down in front of the screen. Hayley watches Arizona worry her bottom lip between her teeth and crease marks form on her forehead. "What's up sis? What did you do? Spit it out!" Hayley goads Arizona on.

"I-I did something, and I don't know what to… how… I just don't know what to do." Arizona looks away from the piercing blue eyes and down to the table.

"Well you rang me at 1 in the morning and your speaking gibberish so just tell me what you did and we will go from there." Hayley smiles, use to her sisters mulling before spitting it out.

"I kissed someone and I don't know how I feel about it. It was a great a kiss, earth shattering. One of those kisses where everything around you disappears and it's just the two of you." Arizona explains. A smile forms just thinking about it.

"Wow, who is this woman you speak of?"" Hayley asks excitedly.

Hayley remembers the painful phone calls she got from Arizona when her and Callie broke up when she was in Africa and then she got a phone call with a very drunk Arizona when she found out Callie was pregnant. Hayley could feel Arizona's heart breaking through the phone, she could hear it in her voice. But as Hayley looks at her sister on the screen she can see that light in her eyes as they glaze over, the one that tells her Arizona is really happy at this moment as she talks about the kiss.

Arizona's attention snaps back to the screen at the word woman. "Alex." Arizona says quietly and waits.

"Cool, how did you meet her?" Hayley asks wanting to know all the details and Arizona just shakes her head.

"I mean Alex as in my kind of best friend slash fellow at Seattle Grace." Arizona explains. "As in man Alex." Arizona says raising her eyebrows.

Hayley's smile drops and her mouth form an 'O' shape for a second then it snaps shut and she holds up her finger telling Arizona to wait. Arizona huffs and sits back in her chair crossing her arms, knowing what is about to come.

"HELLO?" Allie shouts over the music and Hayley pulls the ear piece away from her ear and Arizona giggle because she can hear her as well. "HANG ON!" and they wait, the music dies down until its non-existent. "Ok I'm in a cab, I can hear you now."

"Hey Boo, clubbing?"

"Of course!" Allie giggles through the phone. "Why are you awake? You said you were at the hospital for like 48 hours or something."

"I got a phone call from Az." Hayley says smirking at Arizona making her eyes roll. "I'll put you on face time so you can see." Hayley fiddles with her phone and a younger blonde pops up. Hayley turns so Allie can see Arizona on her iPad.

"Az! Long-time no see." Allie beams. "Hold up, what's wrong?"

"Hey boo. I miss you too." Arizona waves just before Hayley turns the phone on herself.

"So as I was saying. Az is having a freak out. She kissed hot buns!" Hayley squeals.

"What?" "Oh my god." Arizona and Hayley say at the same time.

"And now she's freaking out because she just realized it's a man and not a woman." Hayley says and Allie rolls her eyes.

"What the hell is hot buns?" Arizona asks in confusion.

"Alex." The sisters say in unison. "He has the cutest ass." Hayley explains and Arizona just shakes her head. She really miss's her sisters.

"So a freak out, you actually liked it?" Allie asks, Arizona nods,

"she said and I quote, 'It was a great a kiss, earth shattering. One of those kisses where everything around you disappears and it's just the two of you.'" Hayley smiles smugly.

"Sounds hot." Allie shrugs. "I think this is something we can't help you on Az."

"We don't care if your gay or straight or by, whatever. We love you just the same." Hayley says supportively.

"But I don't know what to do!" Arizona almost shrieks, letting all her fears bubble out in that one sentence. "I'm scared." Arizona pouts and Hayley turns the phone so Allie can see. "He's a him. But when I'm around him I feel safe and happy. He cheers me up and looks after me. He's kind, caring, fun… he looks at me differently to everyone else, I can tell every time. He's my best friend." Arizona rambles as tears form in her eyes. "I shouldn't be re thinking my sexuality at 32. I've only ever been with women."

"This is the cutest thing I've ever heard." Hayley butts in.

"Since when is it about sexual organs and not about the person?" Allie asks seriously. "Just because Alex is man doesn't mean you can't fall for him. You will still be attracted to woman of course but you would love Alex. If you let it get that far."

"Good speech Boo!" Hayley encourages. " Look Az, I say this with love. Don't be a dick and let fear take over. Now this next part you have to listen to completely even though you are most like dad." Hayley waits for a nod. "Follow your heart and take it slow."

"I second that." Arizona watches as Allie head bobs up and down.

Arizona lets the words sink in as she contemplates the words, Allie and Hayley having a quiet conversation in the background.

Arizona jumps when someone knocks on the door. 'room service.' Arizona scrunches her face in confusion. "Be right back." Arizona walks to open the door as she hears Hayley say 'are those guy's boxers?' Arizona looks down at her white singlet and the boxers Alex gave her the day after he took her home, she's been wearing them to bed ever since and chalks it up to simply being comfy to sleep in.

"Your breakfast." The waiter pushes the cart into her room.

"I didn't or-."

"I did, I thought we could have a champagne breakfast. Start our one day off properly." Alex smiles as he walks in, clad in pink panther boxers and a singlet, champagne bottle in hand.

The waiter walks out smiling at her and closes the door behind him. Alex sits on the end of the bed popping the cork and pouring their drinks. Allie and Hayley watching the whole thing unfold as Alex picks up a mimosa and hands it to Arizona. Arizona gups the whole glass down as she takes in how short his boxers actually are when he sits.

Alex smirks and just refills it for her. "So, how did you sleep?"

"G-good, awesome." Arizona stutters as Hayley and Allie clear their throats.

Arizona points to her iPad as Alex looks around the room. "Oh, hey Hales, Boo." Alex smiles and waves, smirking because he knows the reason Hayley and Allie are talking to Arizona.

"Hey hot buns." The sisters giggle in unison making Arizona go bright red. Alex just laughs.

"Still calling me that ay? I can get used to it. What are you two doing up?"

"Az called me for getting about the time difference." Hayley says as she she's Arizona panicking behind him.

"And I'm currently lying on the front lawn because I was out clubbing and I didn't want to wake the rents trying to be quiet." Allie informs everyone. "It's cold."

"Well I have to get up in 2 hours for rounds so we will go and let you two love…ly people get back to breakfast and drinking. We should plan a visit when you're back in the U.S." Hayley says liking the idea of seeing Arizona and Alex in person.

"Sounds great, you two can stay at ours." Alex says making Allie smirk at the use of the word 'ours'.

"Sounds awesome and be careful, Az gets handsy after a couple of champers.

Arizona jumps for the iPad. "Bye love you." And disconnects as giggles filter through before they can say good bye. Arizona hears Alex laugh but try to cover it with a cough making her face go red. Clearing her throat and standing up straight. "What did you order?"

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs, some orange juice and some fruit." Alex uncovers the food and pulls the cart towards the bed end patting the spot beside him and then turning the TV on. "sweet!" he says excitedly as 1600 Penn begins.

Breakfast is eaten in silence as Alex watches his show and Arizona's eyes flicking to him every now and then. She's confused as Alex just acts as nothing happened the night before between them.

Her breathe hitches as she feels Alex move and his thigh rubs along hers causing friction. She gulps and turns to look at him, eating bacon with his hands with a goofy but adorable grin on his face as he watches TV.

Alex can feel her eyes boring into him but he just plays it cool. He figures when she's ready, she will say or do something about it. Deciding to look at her he instantly locks eyes with deep blue and a smile breaks out across his face. Alex brings his thumb up to her chin and rubs up to her lip before pulling back, Arizona subconsciously leans forward following it in a trance before watching him suck it in his mouth. "You had some syrup." He whispers as her eyes nearly turn black as she wets her lips. "Ready to hit the pool?"

"uhhh wha- yeah, yeah sounds good." Arizona says clearing her throat and heading to her suit case. "Meet you in the hall in 10." Arizona says practically running to the bathroom.

Alex could have died a happy man when Arizona pulled off her long shirt revealing a red bikini clad body. Hi eyes skimming every inch of her perfect skin, the bikini just covering enough for it to be legal. To say his shorts grew tight would be an understatement, hence him jumping straight in the pool, Arizona following two seconds later.

Their time in the pool was spent laughing and wrestling, playing with the other kids on all the flotation toys. Each brushing a hand against each other or a touch lingering longer than normal. Pretty much the whole time was flirting and pushing boundaries without crossing that one line.

Arizona skipping the bar and ordering cocktails for them and heading back to their table. Arizona's eyes flick up and freeze as she watches Alex lifts himself up and out of the pool. Arizona's eyes zone in on a water drop trailing down his perfect V line and disappearing into his shorts. She takes in his shorts just low enough to see his hip bones and his just visible six pack and his pecks. She may be gay but she can appreciate a man's body. "Sorry, what?" Arizona asks as she notices his mouth moving.

"We should probably head inside so we don't get too burnt. I saw that they have all 3 Madagascar's, you want to have a marathon?"

"Awesome!"

Splayed out on their stomachs on Arizona's bed, they get their snacks and drinks all set up and begin the movie marathon.

Half way through the second movie Arizona breaks the silence. "Does the number 11 mean anything on your hip?"

Shocked that she saw it Alex clears his throat and shift uncomfortably. "Uhm yeah, it's the number of foster homes I survived. I got the tattoo when I turned 18."

"Oh… why so many homes?" Arizona asks but sees he becomes uncomfortable. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that." And she turns back to the TV."

"No, it's umm… I was a lot of trouble as a kid. Rebelled a lot. I remember when I was 13 and…" for the first time Alex opens up about his childhood and Arizona listens intently to every word said. Amazed at what he's been through at such a young age. Kids are resilient; they can make it through almost anything. That's why she loves her job.

Arizona finds herself asking more and more questions about his childhood and telling her own stories that she hasn't thought about since Tim died 7 years ago. Some of the things Alex tells her, breaks her heart but is amazed at the same time. How Alex Karev is as strong as he is amazes her.

Alex is awe struck at the easiness of telling Arizona his life as a kid, everything he has been through is coming out. He wants her to know things about himself that nobody knows.

* * *

Arizona wakes to her Ipad ringing and she gradually becomes aware of the body pressed against her back. Reaching blindly for her Ipad she swipes and answers it.

"What?" she grunts.

"You little minx! I'm just repaying the favour of a wakeup call." Arizona hears Hayley whisper. Arizona freezes as Alex's arm tightens and then he relaxes drifting off again. "I see you followed your heart, I'm so proud and strangely weirded out by seeing a guy in your bed. Never thought I would see this." Hayley whispers on quietly clapping her hands.

"We just fell asleep." Arizona says a little groggy from just waking up.

Hayley laughs as she barges into Allies room. "Boo! Check it. Hayley turns the screen and Allie squeals making Alex jump and Arizona do damage control by telling her to be quiet.

"You two look adorable!" Allie whispers.

"Adorable? Boo, really?" Alex's gruff voice cuts through making all three women freeze. Alex just laughs and slips out of bed towards the bathroom.

Once the door is closed Arizona turns back to her iPad. "I'm regretting ever telling you two anything. Now I'm going now because we have tiny humans to help." Arizona hangs up as Hayley and Allie make kissing faces towards the screen.

Alex comes back out and flops next to Arizona an arm landing across her legs. "Your sisters are pretty funny."

"ugghh never tell them that." Arizona groans making Alex laugh.

"How did Allie get her nickname?" Alex asks as he crawls back up the bed resting his head on the pillow watching as Arizona smiles at the memory in her mind.

"She was a crier as a baby, hated the car, hated everything really. We went on this family holiday road trip and she woke up and just screamed and screamed for 15 minutes straight. Tim started playing peek-a-boo and she calmed down but every time he stopped the crying would start. So for the 10 hour drive me, Tim and Hayley took it in shifts just doing peek-a-boo. After that it was the only thing to calm her beside holding her. One day she pointed to herself and said 'Boo' so from then on she is and always will be Boo to all of us.

"Mad! I wish I had an awesome nickname."

Arizona giggles. "Well your hot buns to hales and Boo. You can count on that being your name till the day you die."

Alex rolls onto his stomach and turns his head to see his butt, Arizona watches as he clenches and un-clenches before nodding. "I guess that's a pretty cool nick name." Arizona laughs and shoves his shoulder.

"Come on hot buns, we have to get ready for work." They roll off the edge of the bed and get ready for their busy days ahead.

* * *

Alex looks up from his iPad, eyes zoning in on the jean clad bouncing as Arizona chews on her nails. He reaches over resting his hand on her thigh making her stop. "What's the matter?"

"I hate flying." Arizona sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"What were you like on the flight over?"

"Sloshed." Arizona shrugs making Alex let out laugh. "It's too early to start drinking now." Alex nods in agreement and goes back to his ipad, hand still holding Arizona's thigh still.

Alex puts there carry-on luggage above them before taking a set and handing Arizona her lollies and iPad before getting comfortable in his chair. As the stewardess is going over the exits as the plane is moving to the runway Arizona's leg starts to jump again and Alex can see her fingers digging into her leg. Chuckling to himself he reaches over making her leg stop and links their fingers, giving her a reassuring squeeze as he feels Arizona relax and lean into him slightly.

Once up in the air Alex calls for someone. "What can I get you?" the stewardess asks taking in Arizona's frazzled appearance.

"Can I get two tiny bottles of tequila, a white wine and a corona please." Alex asks sweetly.

"Sure, no problem."

There drinks arrive and Alex pours the tequila into two plastic cups, handing one to Arizona and holding his up. "To a successful trip of saving the tiny humans." Arizona beams and clink there plastic cups and swallows the shot.

"I'm glad you came along and got to experience it all." Arizona says sipping her wine.

"Me too." Alex smiles thinking not only of the amazing surgeries he got to perform but of that kiss he will remember till the day he dies.

* * *

Arizona waits as Alex unlocks the front door and follows him in dragging her luggage behind her. Alex flicks on the lights and Arizona gasps. Looking around the house, its fully decked out from the last time she saw it. She walks into the lounge room taking everything in. "I hope you don't mind. I got all your furniture out of storage and then bought extra things we needed while you were away." Alex says shyly as he watches her look at everything, including the photos of her family mixed with his on the fire place. "I just wanted it to feel like home for you when you came back. You can move anything you want around." Alex shrugs his coat off.

Arizona looks around in awe of Alex's taste in furniture mixes perfectly with hers. "It looks great. I love it."

"I umm… I have a surprise well kind of surprise for you." Alex reaches for her hand and pulls her upstairs. "It's all just white for now, I figured we could do a feature wall of your color choice whenever. Avery helped me move everything." Alex stops outside of what would be Arizona's room.

Alex flings the door open and Arizona is shocked. All her furniture that she hasn't seen in an embarrassingly long time is set up, bed freshly made. Her dresser has all her jewellery on it some boxes here and there spread out. "I claimed you a new mattress on warrantee because I figured you wouldn't want a smelly one and I got umm… I picked up the boxes… from Callie's." At that she whips her head around to look at him. "I hope you don't mind, I just put the boxes in your wardrobe." Arizona looks away feeling tears spring to her eyes. _'follow your heart. Take it slow.' _Hayley's words run through her mind as she crashes into Alex and feels his arms wrap around her securely. "Thank you."

"It's nothing." Alex whispers holding her and kissing her temple.

"You must think I'm a mess with all the crying." Arizona says lightly hating the fact that she crying. Again!

"Nope." Alex says making her look up at him. "I just think you got your heart broken badly and you're coping the best you can." Alex smile wiping a tear from her cheek before she buries her face in his chest.

* * *

**? so what yas think? Review me please :) hope you enjoyed it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: All mistakes are my own! i got some not very nice comments and a few threats about getting me removed from fanfiction and all i can say is: Get Over It! if you don't like arizona/alex pairing stop readin this story. nobody is forcing you. and its fanfiction so i can make arizona straight if i want grow up and move on! Idiots! if it does get removed its on my live journal. the address is in my profile.  
**

**sorry its taken me so long to update, i have no excuse except i was exhausted from work and not in the mood to write and ended up catching up on all my tv shows hehe**

**And to all the ppl who had nice things to say i appreciate it and hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

"Ari! You almos-." The wind gets knocked out of Alex as he walks in pulling off his scrub shirt to see Arizona in black lacy boy leg underwear reaching for her jeans. Alex clears his throat looking away. "Sorry, umm I'll be waiting outside."

"Alex, I'm dressed you can look at me now. So where are you taking me?" Arizona asks grabbing her bag and shutting her locker.

"That is a secret, you'll see when we get there. I still can't believe you didn't want to make a big deal out of your birthday." Alex comment as they stop and Arizona signs off on some charts before they continue out of the hospital.

"Just be happy I let you plan anything." Arizona laughs jumping in the passenger side of Alex's car.

They've been back from Malawi for nearly two months now, Arizona slipped back into the hospital easily getting loads of paperwork fixed from Stark. Getting her department back to number one just the way she likes it and easily avoiding calliope. Alex busily writing papers and research, diving straight into the thick of it and proposing new trials to Arizona. At the hospital they have become the perfect working team, working fluidly in the OR.

They have also become each others person, becoming more affectionate with each other than what best friends should. A light touch here, a light graze there, stares longer than sociably acceptable. Arizona's heart races every time Alex smiles at her and she knows that it's a smile just for her. Alex waiting patiently as Arizona battles with her feelings that he knows are there. He catches her staring at him at home when there working on a case but doesn't say anything.

He told Arizona that he's happy to wait, for her to heal after her break up and he's happy to be there for her. Arizona almost lost her resolve then and there. Every time Arizona has a nightmare after a bad case, he calms her down and holds her till she falls asleep again and more often than not just stays with her the rest of the night.

Pulling into the car park, Alex kills the engine. "Wait a sec." He says jumping out and rounding to the passenger side and opening the door. "Birthday girl." He's says and helps her out of his car.

"Why thank you kind sir." She says giggling at is antics and looping her arm through his. "Where are we anyway?"

"I found this pace ages ago, I was having a bad day and driving around looking for a batting cage and discovered this place." He says gesturing to the sign.

"Pitch and Putt." Arizona reads. "Were playing mini golf?" Arizona asks excitedly.

"This isn't just any mini golf. This place turns into a bar after 7, they have live music a killer restaurant and shots at every hole. Drink and play." Alex says watching Arizona get more and more excited.

"Can we do golf and batting cages?"

"We can do whatever you want, it's your birthday." Alex tells her while paying for putters. "I'll grab a blue one and she will have green." Grabbing the putters and balls they head to the bar grabbing beer each before heading to the first hole.

"Oh my god, this course goes up stairs and everything." Arizona bounces excitedly pulling Alex to the first hole.

* * *

Several shots and sunken holes later they made it to the last one. "It all comes down to the last hole Robbins. Didn't think I'd be this good did you?"

"Ha, no I definitely did not see you making a comeback, I'm beginning to think you were letting me win in the start." Arizona slurs as they both step up to the last one. "You want to bet anything?"

"Sure, got anything in mind?" Alex asks intrigued.

"Loser has to mow the lawn for the next six months and give the other a foot rub or whatever, whenever they want for six months." Arizona says lining up her ball and turning to Alex.

"Hell yeah, I'm up for that." Alex says shaking Arizona's hand. "You have to make par 3 or lower."

"Done!" Arizona says smugly.

Alex watches as she tries to line it up as much as someone can after being that tipsy. Arizona's tongue pokes out the side of her mouth in concentration, brows knitted together. She slowly rounds up and putts only to stop a foot from the hole. "Come on, come on, come on." She whispers to herself and makes the final putt sinking her ball. "Yesss, you have to get a birdie or we draw and I highly doubt you will make it."

Alcohol coursing through his body, his judgement impaired a cocky smile comes across Alex's face. "If I make this birdy I get a kiss on the lips." He wagers, knowing to put every detail in a bet. Arizona takes her bets seriously.

"Done deal." Arizona says without a second thought shocking Alex and reaching over to shake.

Arizona stands back downing another shot while watching Alex relax his shoulders and take a deep breathe. Breathing out he gently putts and they both watch as the ball sails down bouncing off the obstacles. Breath is held as the ball stops right on the edge of the hole and Arizona lets out whoop and does a little victory dance. But her dance is short lived when they both watch the ball fall in and they hear the plonk.

"What?... Nooooo." Arizona drops to her knees dramatically making Alex laugh. "You beat me on my birthday!" Arizona puts as Alex helps her off the ground, keeping an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"I could go some mozzarella sicks and chicken strips."

"Mmm god, that does sound good. Let's go I need a beer." Arizona goes to walk back to the bar." Oh I almost forgot." She says turning back to Alex and leaning in.

"What are you doing?" Alex asks pulling away.

"You bet a kiss, I'm giving you a kiss." She says in a 'duh' tone.

"I don't want my kiss yet, I'll let you know when." Alex says as they walk towards the bar missing the pout on Arizona's lips.

Sitting in a booth with their beers a relaxed silence fell over them. Arizona lets out a random giggle. "I have to mow the lawn for six months."

"And give me foot rubs or back rubs, whatever I want." Alex laughs along with her. "You talked to Hales or Boo?"

"Yeah they both rang this morning, Hales was rushing between surgeries while scoffing a banana down and Boo was doing some photo shoot with models." Arizona says rolling her eyes with a smile. "Mom and dad called to, that was a good surprise too."

"Yeah boo called and hassled me to take you out but I already had this planned so I made her happy." Arizona just shakes her head.

"My sisters are crazy but I wouldn't trade them for anything." Their food is dropped off and dig in trying to soak up there shots they had done.

"So I know you didn't want presents or anything but I saw this and I really had to get it for you." Alex reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls a green envelope out sliding it across the table.

Arizona rips it open finding a wonder woman birthday card, laughing she opens it and a plastic card falls on the table.

"You bought me a membership at Doughnut World? I get free doughnuts for a year?" she squeals.

"I did. Doughnuts whenever you like." Alex shrugs like it's no big deal. Arizona reaches across the table grabbing the collar of his shirt and bringing his lips to hers. It's just a quick one but the spark is unbelievable and undeniable to both parties. Arizona pulls back and plonks back down in her seat looking up at a shocked Alex.

"Don't worry that doesn't count as your bet kiss. Ready to hit the cages, I think I've sobered up enough to bat." Arizona grabs her beer and card standing with Alex following behind with a massive smile on his face.

* * *

"Come to the kitchen." Alex says as they enter the house. He quickly rushes in before Arizona and she finds a candle lit in a doughnut. A pink iced doughnut with sprinkles. "Happy birthday Ari." Alex smiles pushing the doughnut towards her as she blows the candle out.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight. I had a good time despite not wanting to go out." She jokes breaking the doughnut in half and giving one piece to Alex.

"Well we've been working non-stop since Africa so we needed a night out and it just so happened to be your birthday."

"This is really good." She says around a mouthful of doughnut, sprinkles dropping all over the bench.

"So I vote for a back rub tomorrow after work. That work for you?" Alex asks laughing as Arizona rolls her eyes.

"Fine." Arizona concedes. "How you getting to work since your cars still at putt putt?"

"Avery is picking me up in the morning and we will pick it up. Now I'm off o bed because I start in six hours." Alex groans looking at his watch.

Arizona's heart rate picks up as Alex rounds the counter moving towards her. He smiles softly as he stops in front her, bringing his hand up and brushing blonde curls to the side and his fingers trail her jaw line. Arizona's eyes are locked on his light brown eyes, they're soft and kind looking and she doesn't realize she is leaning into his touch. Alex nudges his way between her legs and leans in stopping just before her lips as her breathe hitches in her throat. Giving Arizona the option to pull away of push forward, a beat passes and Alex watches as blue eyes disappear behind eyelids and pink lips are pressed to his.

Small hands bunch Alex's shirt at the sides and pull him in closer as he softly kisses Arizona. Alex's tongue peaks out at its own accord and runs along Arizona's who opens her mouth readily as his finger tangle in blonde locks holding her to him. A low moan comes out of Arizona as her tongue collides with Alex's, sending a spark through the pair. Alex pushing Arizona's back in to the bench behind her needing to feel everything from the body in front of him.

Arizona's thumbs slip under the hem of Alex shirt and start to graze just along his hip bones as she tries to pull him closer, bodies flush with one another. As the kiss grows heated Arizona rolls her hips at the slight hardness she feels and whimpers at the friction making Alex rip his lips away. Foreheads resting against each other, chests heaving for air and eyes locked. Alex's thumb swipes across her cheek making her eyes flutter closed before Alex pulls back further and steps out from between Arizona's legs. "Goodnight Arizona." Alex whispers, pressing one last soft kiss before walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to take a very cold shower.

Heart beating in her ears, Arizona caches her breathe trying to process what just happened. Not being as tipsy as last time they kissed she can see everything clearly. The spark she felt between them had been similar to the one she felt with Calliope.

Arizona runs her fingers through her hair, she can still feel Alex's fingers tangled in it and his thumb caressing her cheek so softly. She's shocked at the wetness she can feel at her core and her body still buzzing from having Alex pressed against her. A completely different feeling all over from when she wakes in his arms from a nightmare she had in the night.

Running her thumb across her bottom lip she shakes her head and hops off the stool. _'It doesn't mean anything'_ she keeps telling herself, turning the lights off and heading upstairs for much needed sleep.

* * *

"What do we got?" Arizona shouts entering the emergency room still in street clothes.

"Thomas Jackson, 16, injured in a hit and run, impact on right side. Broken right femur and crushed patella. Right humorous and clavicle also broken with possible broken ribs and internal bleeding in the abdomen." April spiels out as she cleans the cuts on the kids face.

'_Fuck_' is all Arizona can think. "Call the OR and page Ortho and Cardio to check his ribs. Let's move to the OR, we can x-rays in there. And tell them to have scrubs waiting for me."

Doctors and nurses move fluently as the push the bed towards the elevator and down to the OR.

As everyone moves into OR 2 Arizona grabs the scrubs from a waiting nurse and quickly changes in the closest on-call room. Leaving her clothes at the OR information desk she races into the scrub room and freezes for a second before staring the process of scrubbing in.

Callie turns as the door opens and she sees the blondes freeze while tying her scrub cap before continuing. "Dr. Robbins." Callie says softly. Callie's only seen her in passing for the past 2 months since coming back. She knows Arizona is hurt but it breaks her heart more to know she was the one to cause the pain in those blue eyes.

"Dr. Torres, you ready for a big one?" Arizona turns her head and tries to make light conversation. Her eyes drifting to the barely showing bump, but she knows it's there because she has studied that body numerous times.

"You know it!" Callie says holding up her arms ready to walk into the OR. Arizona mirrors her stance but turns to Callie instead her eyes sweeping up from the bump. Callie holds her breathe as Arizona's eyes stare at her little bump before locking with hers.

"It suits you, being pregnant." Arizona says softly. ""I… I wanted…" Arizona takes a deep breath and says the words she's been practicing with Boo and Hales. "I wanted to say I'm happy for you and I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I really am."

"T-thank you." Callie says dumfounded not expecting that at all. Arizona nods her head and turns entering the OR. Clearing her head Callie follows in to get gowned and started on getting this kids body in working shape.

* * *

Several hours later, bleeding controlled, clavicle and humorous set, Callie continues with the Femur and patella. Arizona helping where she can watches as Callie rolls her neck and closes her eyes.

"Dr. Wilson, could you run and get Dr. Torres a banana and a bottle of water please?" Arizona says, Callie's eyes flashing up to Arizona.

"No, I don't need anything I'm fine." Callie says almost too fiercely stopping Jo in her footsteps. The whole OR stops only the machines being heard and then the faint sound of Callie's stomach rumbling.

"Go on Dr. Wilson." Arizona says watching her hesitate before walking out from Arizona's glare.

"I don't need food." Callie huffs as she continues to rebuild the patella.

"Yeah, I don't like doughnuts Calliope." Arizona says rolling her eyes which grow wide at saying Callie's full name. Callie freezes for a millisecond before continuing and letting the full name go and the OR going back to silence as they continue.

"Sarah could you page Dr. Sloan here for me?" Arizona asks.

Two minutes pass by and Sloan enters. "How can I help?"

"Could you re-do the stitching on his face? I don't want him to have nasty scaring." Arizona asks without making eye contact.

Mark nods and gets to work, the whole OR silent as the three doctors work together in silence. All the nurses knowing the gossip that's going around about them and watch with sharp eyes, fishing for new gossip. Silence is broken as Arizona's phone chimes three times.

"You just got three messages Dr. Robbins." Sarah informs her.

"Who are they from?"

"Boo, Hales, Momma and Dad."

"Could you read them out please?" Arizona asks, pretty sure knowing what they are already going to say.

"Uhh, they all say Golf Whiskey Dr. Robbins." Sarah says confusion in her voice.

Sighing Arizona steps back making Dr. Wilson step in. "You got this Dr. Torres?"

"Yeah, almost finished." Callie says having heard that message before but not knowing what it means.

"I have to go take care of something, page me when he's in recovery please." Arizona says walking out and pulling her gown off along the way and grabbing her phone.

"What was that about?" Mark asks utterly confused. Callie just shrugs and goes back to her work.

Walking out of the scrub room Arizona instantly spots him. "Zachery, long time no see."

"Yes ma'am." Zach smiles back. "I mean Arizona." He corrects himself at her glare.

Laughing Arizona flicks her head and they walk down the hall. "So, how long do I have your lovely presence for?" she asks cheekily.

"No time frame at the moment, only instructions are 24/7." Zach says letting her on the elevator first.

"I figured it would be that considering you're in the building." Arizona jokes. "May have to get you some scrubs though. " She says looking at his black suit and tie with a white shirt.

Eyes drift towards them as they make their way across the catwalk. It bugs Arizona to no end but understands she can't fight it. She can't get rid of him, he's there until told otherwise. When she was younger she tried to lose her guy but she got caught every time. Arizona got Zachery when she finished med school and started her internship, he hated the hours at first but now he knows the drill. Boo and Tim were the only ones that didn't care, Hayley was the same as her.

Knocking on the chief's office, they wait for a 'come in' and they enter. "Dr. Robbins, what can I do for you?" Richard Webber says eying Zach as he stands behind Arizona.

"Sorry to be a pain sir, this is Zach. Zachery this is Dr. Richard Webber, chief of surgery." Zach shakes his hand and nods before stepping behind her again and standing at attention.

"I know this is going to be a pain but Zachery is my-." Arizona's cut off as Richards's phone rings. He presses speaker button holding up a finger.

"Sir, I have the Pentagon on line one for you." The secretaries voice cuts through the office. Richards face scrunches in confusion and Arizona closes her eyes knowing who it.

"Thank you Denise." Richards says looking at Arizona and she nods for him to answer the phone. "This is Richard Webber." He answers sitting up straight as the person on the line talks. Arizona turns her head and sees Zach smirking in her corer of her eyes making her smile. "Yes, sir not a problem….. I understand… absolutely…Yes she's right here." Richard says handing over the phone.

"Hi daddy." Arizona answers smiling at her father's voice.

"Hey pumpkin, Zachery with you now?" Daniel asks happy to hear his eldest daughter's voice.

"Yeah I got your message, he was here straight out f surgery."

"Good, sorry about this pumpkin, I'm not sure how long it will be but I can't work without knowing your safe. How are you anyway? After everything?"

"I know dad and I'm good. Really good. I'm used to all this by now. Stay safe ok." Arizona says hating these types of situations.

"Always do! Before you go…" Daniel clears his throat and Arizona waits. "Do I need to worry about this Alexander Michael Karev?" Arizona groans.

"No dad, you do not. And how do you even know anything?" she asks getting annoyed.

"Well you moved in with him, I was just asking. Alright sweetie I have to go. Talk to you later, love you."

"Bye dad, love you too." Arizona says hanging up the phone.

"If you want to get Zach some scrubs and il ring down and get him an ID made up." Richard says picking up the phone again.

"Thank you sir." Arizona says standing and heading to the door but turning around again. "And could we please keep this between us?"

"That your father is he Secretary of Defense or Zachery here, is your body guard?" Richard asks smiling.

"Both, sir." Arizona blushes.

"Of course Dr. Robbins." Richard says dialing down to HR.

Exiting the office, Arizona and Zach head towards the elevator again just as her pager goes off. "Come on and we can get you some scrubs, I've only got a short day today so I'll show you around. I know you're not meant to but I would appreciate I if you could wear street clothes and not the suit."

"No worries." Zach smiles as she hands him light blue scrubs for him to change into.

Stepping on to the pediatric floor and head to her office. "Dr. Torres brought theses up for you. Thomas Jackson is in the PICU room 502." A nurse says handing over Arizona's clothes. "Dr. Karev has gone home for the day."

Putting her clothes in her office she heads to PICU with Zach following behind. Checking her message she got from Alex she laughs looking at her phone.

**Back rub for me tonight! I got dinner and beer at home.**

**Alex **

Shaking her head she enters Thomas's room to see Callie checking her bandages. "Everything alright?" Callie asks eyeing Zach as he stands at the entrance of the room.

"Yeah, just a shadow for a while. Did you talk to the parents?" Arizona asks checking the file.

"Yeah Dr. Wilson and I spoke to them. With a lot of physical therapy he will be walking again." Callie says grabbing the hart from Arizona and making some notes before handing it back.

"Good. I hope they catch whoever did this." Arizona says quietly checking his vitals and the stitches in his face.

"I'll see you later." Callie says walking out the door before poking her head in. "I'm sorry too." She whispers and she's gone.

Two hours of paper work and Arizona has had enough. Shutting her computer down and changing in her office she exits to find Zach in the same spot at the nurse's desk watching everything going on. She whirls her finger in a circle and Zach stands following her down the hall. "Time to go home. Who's on night shift for you?"

"Griff has nights, white van across from your house and motion detectors outside of the house." Zach answers as they walk towards the locker for him to change.

"Cameras?" she asks knowing all too well.

"Four cameras. Showing all sides of the house outside. Nothing on the inside, but we did do a sweep while no one was home."

"Awesome." Arizona jokes.

"Oh and happy birthday." Zach says exiting the locker dressed in his suit again.

* * *

"Alex if you want a back rub, take your shirt off now and hand me a beer. I want to relax for the night, maybe watch some Game Of Thrones or something because I've had a long day." Arizona rattles off taking off her jacket as she enters the front door. Heading to the kitchen where she smells dinner. "You need to get moisturizer as well. And I'm only doing your back, no butt or thigh busi-." Arizona stops, taking the scene in the kitchen in.

* * *

**hope you liked it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: All mistakes are my own!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Alex if you want a back rub, take your shirt off now and hand me a beer. I want to relax for the night, maybe watch some Game Of Thrones or something because I've had a long day." Arizona rattles off taking off her jacket as she enters the front door. Heading to the kitchen where she smells dinner. "You need to get moisturizer as well. And I'm only doing your back, no butt or thigh busi-." Arizona stops, taking the scene in the kitchen in._

* * *

Alex's face is bright red and Hales and Boo are sporting smirks. "W-what are you two doing here?" Arizona asks shocked and embarrassed at the speech they all would have definitely heard as she entered the house.

"It's your birthday Az, you didn't think we would miss paintball this year did you?" Boo asks feigning hurt.

"We need a fourth and dads too busy to play, obviously." Arizona tells them, walking around the bench and hugging her sisters tightly.

"Well Alex is coming to play with us tomorrow, and we roped in Zach, Ben and Finn so we have a team." Boo says jumping excitedly. Arizona raises an eyebrow towards Alex who shrugs.

"I'm going in to work tonight so I can be there tomorrow." Alex tells her and checks his watch. "I'm going to head in now."

"Awesome, should be fun. Alright you two can take my bed and I'll take the couch since we don't have any spare beds." Arizona tells the girls while grabbing the take out menus from the draw.

"you can have my bed tonight since I won't be home, you know where everything is. I'll see you ladies tomorrow morning." Alex waves while grabbing his bag and heading out of the kitchen.

"I'll be right back.' Arizona quickly says walking after him. "Could you keep me updated with Thomas, he's in the PICU, just text me?"

"Can do boss." Alex says winking and shrugging his jacket on.

"Thanks for saying yes to paintball as well." Arizona tells him opening the front door.

"Yeah, no biggy. Who were the other guys boo said?" Alex asks stopping in front of Arizona, closer than normal.

"It's a long story, promise I'll tell you later." Arizona says softly, her eyes darting to his lips and quickly back to his eyes.

"Your preferred boxers and shirt are in my top draw." Alex says smirking before leaning in and kissing soft pink lips and pulling back and stepping out the door too soon in Arizona's opinion.

Arizona closes her eyes as she hears 'awwwww' behind her before turning around to glare at the green and blue eyes poking around the corner.

"You guys are so cute, I don't think I've ever seen you kiss a man." Boo laughs.

"I didn't know you two were still kissing." Hales says raising an eyebrow.

Arizona clears her throat and decides to change the conversations direction. "So what do you feel like for dinner? I'm feeling Chinese." Arizona rattles off ignoring the looks from hales and boo.

"I'm up for Chinese, anything chicken. I'm just going to grab a shower because it feels like days since I've had one." Hayley says grabbing her bag and heading upstairs.

Arizona grabs two beers from the fridge and hands one to Boo. "How's work going for you?"

"Crazy busy so it's been good. A lot of fun. Some of the models are crazy though." Boo says shuddering making Arizona laugh.

"Anyone new in the picture?"

"Maybe…. They're a makeup artist that been working with us. It's just early so I don't want to jinx it." Boo says shyly.

"You mean this is a serious thing? No playing games or anything?" Arizona asks shocked.

"Wow, tell me how you really feel." Boo says sarcastically.

"You know what I mean boo. I just want you to be happy, you know that." Arizona says seriously, before huffing at Boo's sour face. "Alex and I are… he's… it's complicated but I've decided to stop trying to fight it anymore. So were going slower than slow but were moving forward in whatever is going on between us."

Boo takes in her words before a giant smile spreads across her face. "Her names Quinn and we've been on three dates." Boo announces.

"Is that the red head makeup artist I met like two weeks ago?" Hales asks coming down freshly showered in her pyjamas. "You're dating her?"

"Yup but it's on the DL so don't tell anyone, it's new and I don't want to jinx it." Boo says grabbing another beer.

"She's hot! You'd be proud Az." Hales says smirking as Boo lets out a groan making Arizona giggle.

"Alright we won't mention it anymore. Now you can order dinner while I go get showered and changed, cash is in my wallet."

* * *

Arizona, Hales and Boo are all wedged together on the couch as the credits role on the screen. Junk food, doughnut boxes, Chinese containers and wine bottles covering the coffee table in front of them.

"I love all the superhero movies at the moment, maybe even a little too hooked. Alex pays me out about it but I know he secretly loves watching them." Arizona laughs as she remembers finding a superman cape in his wardrobe and how red he turned when she made him put it on.

"I think I ate too much, I've got a food baby." Boo groans, patting her round stomach.

"Same." Arizona and Hales say rubbing their stomachs as well.

"I need to sleep, I'm going to bed. I'll see you losers in the morning. Love you." Arizona hears a 'love you too' behind her as she makes her way up to Alex's room and crawling under the covers on what is now known as her side. Scooting closer to the middle she wraps herself up tight and takes a deep breathe instantly smelling Alex and drifting off in a deep sleep instantly.

* * *

Alex glances at the clock as he pulls into the driveway, its 4:30 so he can still catch some sleep before the day really starts. Having a boring, uneventful night at work was extremely hard to stay awake. Dropping his bag and coat with his shoes he creeps upstairs trying not to wake anyone. Dropping his jeans just inside his room and grabbing a thermal shirt, he walks to the bed to find Arizona sprawled out on her stomach. Holding in a laugh he pushes her leg softly and she eventually moves and he slips into the warm covers. Before he can get comfortable, Arizona faces him and scoots closer until he has his arm wrapped around her with her head in his chest. "How's Thomas?" Alex hears the soft whisper.

"Going strong, he's going to make it." He whispers running his fingertips up and down Arizona's arm.

"Mmm good. G'night."

"Night." Alex whispers before falling asleep himself.

* * *

"Az and hot buns, what do you think?" Boo asks half groggy still as she pours her and Hales a coffee.

"I think we might have to start calling him Alex." Hayley says laughing to herself before sipping her coffee and humming. "She looks and sounds happier, so Alex has to be doing something right. Right?"

"Agreed." Boo says. Silence descends on the kitchen as the sisters sip there coffee sitting at the kitchen bench. "I wonder how far she's gone with hot buns…"

Hayley chokes on her coffee and starts giggling. "Oh god, at least wait till I swallow my coffee." Boo starts giggling along with Hayley. "Let's go wake her up so we can dish on her love life because we agreed to not say anything last night."

Boo and Hayley creep up the stairs, hitting a creak every now and then, making it to the door they slowly open it and stick their heads in and freeze.

"They look so cute." Hales whispers. Alex has wrapped himself around Arizona's back with his arms around her waist and fingers linked together with Arizona's and his face buried in her blonde locks.

"I know, she looks happier than she has in months, even in her sleep she looks happier." Boo says softly. "When did hot buns get home? I didn't hear him."

"If you two don't have coffee in your hands I suggest you close the door and go make some." Arizona mumbles making boo and hales snap to attention.

"Busted." Boo laughs.

"Coffee…" Arizona mumbles without opening her eyes and turning around and burrowing into Alex's chest.

"Right, on it." Hales says laughing and closing the door.

"Did we just get called cute?" Alex asks while still trying to hold onto sleep.

Arizona's laugh is muffled into Alex's chest. "Yeah, you get use to them always being there. Sticking their noses in everything."

"I was getting that vibe from them. I can get used to it." Alex mumbles, his fingertips slipping under the hem of Arizona's shirt and drawing soft patterns on her lower back.

"We should get up if we're going to make it to paintball at 10. I've got to clean my gun before we go."

"You have your own paintball gun?" Alex asks and feels Arizona nod. "That is so hot." Alex says smirking, making Arizona laugh a push herself out of bed and make her way to the Alex's bathroom.

"So, you have your own personal gun…" Alex calls out as Arizona finishes washing her face. "Does that mean you're a good shot?"

Opening the door Arizona sees Alex leaning against the head board. "Yeah I was actually trained in rifle shooting and sniper at 15. We all were." Arizona kneels on the bed watching shock cross Alex's face.

"Well, I'm definitely going down today."

"Oh yeah you are. You don't know what you got yourself into. Now, you shower and I'll make Boo cook waffles." Arizona says jumping up and walking out the door.

Watching Arizona walk out the door in his boxers and shirt made Alex's heart rate pick up. When girls wear his clothes he liked it but when Arizona is wearing his clothes makes his stomach do flips. _Cold shower, definitely cold,_ Alex thinks to himself and makes his way to the bathroom.

* * *

"So who's the other dudes coming again, Zach, Ben and Finn?" Alex asks as they all pull out of the driveway.

"Our security detail." Boo shrugs.

"What?" Alex asks worried and confused.

"Dads the Secretary of Defence." Arizona says.

"As in work at the Pentagon?"

"Yeah, we only get body guards when there could be a threat to us. When dad was director of the CIA, Zona had an incident but after that happened we get body guards whenever dad orders." Hayley informs him.

"You can't tell anyone this by the way." Arizona says stressing the word anyone.

"Secrets safe with me." Alex says thinking what the hell he has gotten himself into. He is internally freaking out about Arizona's dad and knowing what he could do to him if he hurt Arizona. "I am so going to lose." He groans making all the girls burst out laughing.

* * *

"I am so unfit." Alex groans as he reloads his paint gun, he can feel the sweat dripping down his brow in his helmet. He can hear Zach and Arizona laugh behind him.

"I told you, you should start jogging with me when I go." Arizona tells him, reloading as well.

"I'm not giving up sleep to run with you in the morning." Alex laughs.

After coming up with a plan of attack they get into position, hearing the 'go' the three of them jump up and start firing and running forward. Alex gets Finn in the back and thigh as Arizona gets ben right in the chest.

They all duck behind a beat up truck and wait. Arizona hears a twig snap to the left and opens fire and hears Hales squeal as she's hit in the chest. "Damn it Zona!" she huffs making them all laugh.

"Have you seen Boo?" Alex asks Zach who shakes his head. Sneaking a look over the top of the truck he sees a flicker of blue from Boo's vest and quickly ducks down. Signalling to Zach, they both get there guns ready and moves to the right near the rear of the truck. Counting to 3 they jump out and run towards Boo and fire.

Before Alex can register what happened he's on the floor in pain as he holds his crutch. "It burns!" he almost screams. Zach and Boo stand over him, both covered in paintball paint.

"I'm so sorry, I so did not mean to hit you there." Boo says feeling bad.

"What happened?" Arizona asks pushing Boo out of the way only to see the paint on his crutch and laugh.

"It's not funny Robbins." He says through clenched teeth as his eyes water.

"You have a cup on, it couldn't have been that bad could it?" Arizona asks taking his helmet off for him.

"The cup is a size to small and it shifted and the paintball hit my tip." Alex whispers hoping not everybody heard but the muffled laugh from everyone tells him otherwise.

"Again so sorry." Boo says feeling even worse

"We have some ice packs in the SUV dude, come on." Finn says helping Alex stand.

"You want anyone to check it? Or just an ice pack will do?" Hayley asks, Ben handing him an icepack.

"Should be good with just an icepack for now." Alex sits in the front seat placing the icepack over his crutch. "Pretty good shooting though Boo." Alex jokes.

"I swear I didn't mean to hit your crutch. I was aiming for your chest when I got hit by Zach in the shoulder."

Arizona can only laugh at the look on Boo's face. "Let's go home, I stink and so do all of you! You boys having dinner with us tonight?" Arizona asks Zach, Ben and Finn.

"Sure, we can pick up some beer after grabbing a shower, Griff will be on duty when you get home." Zach says as they load into their SUV and wait.

* * *

Alex slowly and carefully makes his way inside, pain still throbbing. "I'm going to shower." He says making his way upstairs slowly. Shutting his bedroom door he heads to his bathroom turning on the water and stripping off. Looking down he can see that his tip is swollen and red, something he never ever wants to see down there. Thinking it's going to be a bitch to pee for a while. Hesitantly standing under the water he feels all the sweat and grime from the day come off him, muscles relax and unwind that will probably hurt tomorrow.

Thinking back over the day, about the smile on Arizona's face as they pulled into paintball. The laugh coming from her of pure happiness. So many times he wanted reach over a kiss her senseless for all the things she did, like the cute army rolls or the way she handles the paint gun. Her tongue poking out at the side as she fired from a distance. And that very smile he got when he said or did something funny, dimples always popped and her eyes softened and she gave him a look he couldn't figure out yet. All he knew was he's wanted to kiss her all day.

Arizona's head snaps up as Alex opens the bathroom door, taking in Alex standing there in a towel with water traveling down his torso to the towel wrapped around his hips her eyes travel back up, Connecting her eyes with light brown she gives a little smile and gets one in return. She can't deny that he looks good, guys were never her thing but the way he looks right now does things to her that she's never got from looking at a guy. Arizona's eyes travel down to the visible V and his tattoo, clenching her fists so she doesn't reach out and touch them.

"You ok Ari?" Alex asks as he watches as red creeps over her cheeks.

"Um, ye-yeah just came up to check if you're really ok?" Arizona says trying to recover herself.

"Just red and swollen, it's going to sting like a bitch to pee but I think I'll survive." He tells her walking over to his closet and pulling sweats out and slipping the sweats on under his towel.

"Cool… awesome… so I'll see you down stairs." Arizona walks towards the bathroom but feels a tug on her wrist. Turning to Alex and gulping at how close he is and having no shirt on, she feels her cheeks go bright red again.

"You know, a kiss would make me feel a little better though." He whispers, Arizona feeling the hot air on her lips.

"Well if it will make you feel better I have to do it." Arizona says in a shaky voice before she feels Alex's lips connect with hers and his arms wrap around her. Her fingers run in his short hair and hook behind his neck and lets out a moan as she opens her mouth letting her tongue in her mouth.

One of Alex's hands travels down her back to cup one ass cheek pulling her into him. Alex pulls back letting out a groan as Arizona slightly grinds against him. "Wha-?"

"Hang on." He says through clenched teeth and eyes tightly closed, both of them heavily breathing. "Sorry, you… it just hurt. A bit sensitive is all." He says giving her a smile.

"Oh… ohhhhhh, shit, sorry. I forgot." Arizona says stepping back but Alex stops her.

"It's ok, I forgot to but I am feeling better." He says winking at her.

"Ha ha. I'm having a shower now." Arizona says throwing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Kay." Alex says pecking her quickly before grabbing a shirt and heading downstairs.

Arizona stands there shaking her head clearing her thoughts. She can feel arousal already in her panties just front a kiss. _Fuck, what the hell is going on with me_ she thinks stripping off and jumping in the shower. Thinking she has a little time in the shower, her hand makes it down her torso and disappears between her legs with only one thing on her mind. Alex.

* * *

Arizona checks her watch as she finishes the last of her coffee off and throwing the cup away. All day she has found a coffee in her hand when she needed on the most and all she saw was Alex disappearing with smile and a coffee of his own.

She heads to Thomas's room, her last patient for the day. "TJ, how we feeling tonight?" Arizona asks as she goes over his vitals before continuing to check his incision sight on his stomach.

"Like I got hit by a car." His voice groggy as he jokes.

"Very funny. Well your healing nicely, has Dr. Torres come and checked you br-."

"I'm here to check them now." Callie says smiling as she enters the room. "Hey TJ, Dr. Robbins." Callie says going to check his breaks. TJ has a drugged up smile as he watches the doctors do their thing.

"If I ever have to go to hospital after this visit I'm coming here. You Doctors are hot!" He slurs, the drugs having a funny effect on him. Callie and Arizona just laugh as his mother turns bright red and tells him to be quiet.

"Everything looks good so I'll see you again tomorrow TJ." Callie says making notes in his chart before following Arizona out and handing a nurse the chart.

Zach watches from a distance as Arizona and Callie share awkward glances, Callie opening her mouth to say something but thinking better of it. Arizona blows out a puff of air. "Well I'm finished for the day." Arizona runs her hands through her hair as her eyes dart to Callie's growing stomach before looking up again.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Callie asks concerned lacing her voice. Arizona follows her eyes to her bright deep bruise on her bicep.

"Oh we played paintball yesterday. Hales and B-."

"Az, you ready to go? We're heading out now." Boo calls as she makes her way around the corner with Finn close behind and spots Callie.

Callie turns and sees Boo, eyes landing on her stomach. "Hey Allie, good to see you." Callie says knowing she lost the right to call her Boo.

"You too, you look good. Pregnancy obviously agrees with you. And you can still call me Boo." Boo says hooking and arm over Arizona's shoulders. "Go grab your stuff, Alex is bringing his car around."

"Kay, night Callie."

"Night." Callie and Boo watch Arizona head to her office with Zach catching up to her.

"I don't like what happened between you two." Boo says softly making Callie look down at her feet. "I didn't agree with her when she left you to go to Africa and then what happened when she got back, I was beyond pissed at you. I was pissed at both of you. But… you can't change the past now, she's finally getting to her happy self, thank goodness." Boo says watching Callie's reaction, brown eyes getting teary.

"I honestly didn't mean to hurt her, I still love her. But I've accepted what happened between us and now I'm trying to get ready for the arrival of this little one and I can only hope she doesn't hate me forever." Callie cups her stomach while her eyes dart in the direction of Arizona's office.

"She doesn't hate you." Boo tells her. "I miss our Saturday morning chats you know." Boo tells her, lightly tapping her shoulder on Callie's.

"Me too. I didn't think you would want to hear from me though." Callie shrugs.

"Well I didn't but I think we should start them up again. I've got so much to catch you up on." Boo says excitedly. "So I'll Skype you on Saturday, regular time?"

"Yeah of course. I'll be waiting."

"Awesome, can't wait." Boo beams. "Oh I wanted to ask you something but feel free to say no." boo waits for a nod from Callie. "I'm doing a shoot for a new company for mothers and babies in a couple of months, and they need hot pregnant mamas. And well when peanut here gets bigger I was wondering if you could be in the shoot?" Callie laughs at the idea but her laughter dies at the serious look on Boo's face.

"You're serious?" Callie asks shocked.

"For sure, just think it over and let me know. You'd be perfect because you've got the perfect skin for the shoot they want. Anyways, I'll call you Saturday same time." Boo pulls Callie in for a hug. "Laters." And with that Boo is gone.

* * *

Alex enters his house and finds two suitcases sitting at the bottom of the stairs and laughter coming from somewhere. Five days his house has been full of girls and he is not the least bit annoyed, which normally he would be running for sanctuary and quiet by now. "Hello?" he calls out and gets 'kitchen' called back.

"You two leaving already?" Alex asks as he grabs a beer.

"Yeah, we're just waiting to say goodbye to you before heading off." Hales says giving him a hug. "Don't hurt her." She whispers so only Alex can hear it.

"Thanks for letting us crash." Boo says hugging him as well. "We know where you live." Boo whispers in his ear making him smile at the girls.

"Did I really have a choice on that?"

"No." all three sisters say at once making him laugh.

"Alright we better go before we miss our flight. Bye big sis." Boo says hugging Arizona tightly.

"Later Boo, I'll miss you." Arizona says kissing her check before turning to Hales. "You too, Hales."

"You better be coming home for Christmas this year, it's been too long." Hales says.

"Yeah and you too hot buns. If you don't have any plans already." Boo says slugging Alex in the shoulder.

"I usually work Christmas." Alex shrugs and gets a glare from boo. "I'll think about it." He says quickly.

"Let's go Boo. Bye you two." Hales grabs her suitcase as she pulls the front door open. "And call more often. Love you."

"Love you." Boo says following Hales out.

Alex and Arizona watch as Finn loads there bags into the car and wave as they pull out of the driveway.

"The house is so quiet now." Arizona says ash flops into the couch. She feels the couch dip as Alex sits next to her.

"I know, it's freakishly quiet." They sit there in silence, Arizona resting her head on Alex's shoulder.

"I have to prepare for the Patterson surgery tomorrow and you have Ollie's surgery." Arizona says still not moving.

"How bout I kick your ass at Mario Kart first and then we can pour over the books?" Alex asks getting a scoff from Arizona.

"You haven't beaten me once."

"My day will come when I beat the pants off of you and on that day you will cry in defeat." Alex says setting up the Wii as Arizona giggles.

"I don't think that day will ever come, I'm too awesome and kick ass hun."

Alex just smiles at the nickname and chucks her a remote getting comfy against the couch between Arizona's legs and stating the race.

* * *

**sorry it took so long i had writers block and then i got sucked into tv and had to catch up on every thing lol. so im not sure about this chapter just let me no becase i might have to redo it. ive lost my writing groove ATM so just let me no but if your going to be REALLY mean about it dont bother writing a comment :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: All mistakes are my own!**

* * *

After Boo and Hales left and Zach was called off from security detail there life had gone back to normal pretty fast. Alex trying to get as many surgeries as he could and Arizona throwing herself into rare cases she could find that other doctors had said no to, she also started research into short gut syndrome.

Alex did renovations on his bathroom so it's now fully decked out with a massive shower and a deep bathtub. He even added his and her sinks, all sleek and modern with a touch of homey feel to it. Many Friday nights at Joes playing darts, Mario Kart marathons with Jackson and Lexie or they would invite a big group to mini golf. As summer came along Alex started hosting BBQ's claiming he never had them growing up, considering her grew up in a bar.

Callie and Mark had become an item to no one's surprise, Arizona still won't talk to Mark but she and Callie have been starting to hang out in the same group again at lunch without snapping at each other.

* * *

"Zona we discussed this, I didn't want anything for my birthday." Alex huffs as she guides him onto the back deck. "You wouldn't let me plan anything for your birthday so you can't plan anything for mine. What's that noise?"

"I know, but this present is more for the both of us and we have discussed this on numerous accounts so I found one the other day and got it for a steal. I mean I should have just stolen it." Arizona says going to untie the blind fold. "Okay, one, two, three! Ta dah."

"Are you serious?" Alex asks shocked. "You bought that for my birthday present?"

"Yeah… why?" Arizona asks not knowing if it's good or not.

"This is freaking awesome!" Alex exclaims picking Arizona up and spinning her around before putting her back on her feet and kissing her hard on the lips. "I can't believe it, it's the one I wanted as well." Alex says walking over to the wooden hot tub bubbling away, steam coming off the water.

"Ahh what are you doing?" Arizona asks as Alex starts to shed his clothes.

"Hopping in. you coming?" He asks as he undoes his pants.

"Yeah, I'm just going to grab some water." Arizona says running inside grabbing a water and beer for Alex and turning the outside speakers on.

"Thanks." Alex says sculling half his beer straight away and watching Arizona pull off her clothes revealing her blue bikini.

Hooking one leg over the edge, Arizona stops. "You do have underwear on don't you?"

Alex shrugs before moving forward and pulling Arizona in at the waist as she shrieks. "Of course I have my boxers on, unless you don't want me to?" Alex asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're an idiot." Arizona shakes her head sipping her water.

"Seriously though, this is awesome. Thanks."

"I was dying to tell you but I waited, I knew this was the one you wanted and it fits perfectly. Boo and Quinn were so cut they just missed out by a week to use it." Arizona laughs remembering when she told them what she got for his birthday.

Alex smiles and moves in front of Arizona hands on either side of her thighs. Arizona swallows as Alex stops close to her lips, feeling his warm breathe wash over them, she can't help but smile and lean in the rest of the way closing the gap between them.

This is how it's been since Arizona's sisters visited, making out like teenagers. It never goes further than that. Surprisingly it's Alex who always puts the breaks on and Arizona gets it.

Alex not wanting to push too hard because deep down he knows Arizona likes him and he's willing to wait. To him Arizona is everything, he felt like the biggest idiot falling for his boss but now he can tell she's falling for him too. It's the little things she does that he loves and she doesn't even notice she does them. Like when she makes coffee she always sets his travel mug with milk in it in front of the coffee pot so he can just pour and leave. Or how she buys the new pediatric journal and sets it on his bedside table so he can read it and she puts post-it tabs on the things she knows will interest him. So little things like that let him know she feels the same way he does, she just hasn't fully registered that thought out loud yet.

As Alex's hand skim behind her knees, ready to pull her forward towards him they're interrupted by the shrill sound of Arizona's pager. Groaning Arizona pulls back and blindly reaches for the object and pulls it in front of her to check.

"I have to go in, Kelsie's back so it can't be good. I don't think she will be leaving this time." Arizona says sadly going to stand up.

"You want me to come in with you?" Alex asks concerned at the sadness in her eyes.

"No, invite Jackson over, have some fun it's your birthday. I'll see you when I get home." Arizona says leaning in for a peck goodbye, the kiss feeling like they've been doing it forever.

"Well ring me if you need anything."

"I will." Arizona says walking towards the door but stopping when something wet hits her back, looking down she sees boxers.

"Now I'm naked." Alex says making her laugh as she walks inside

* * *

"Hey Sally." Arizona says softly to the brunette standing outside of a patient's room.

"It's happening, what we've been fighting for two years."

"Nothings for sure yet, I've got nurses running all the tests and we will check her platelets. I'm not giving up." Arizona tries to reassure the woman.

"She seemed a bit sluggish yesterday and then she wouldn't wake up after her nap so we called the ambulance." Sally says as she and Arizona watch as Kelsie's dad rocks her back and forth in the room.

"I'll go and check the results and then come see you." Arizona says and heads to the nurse's station.

"Didn't expect to see you here this late." Callie says walking out of another patient's room.

"I got called in, Kelsie's back and it doesn't look good. Why are you here late?"

"Kid fell out of a tree, a lot of broken bones, I'm exhausted so I'm going home. I'm sorry about Kelsie." Callie says putting a file away.

"Thanks, goodnight Calliope." Arizona calls watching the pregnant woman walk away. Blowing out a puff of air out, she turns to her tablet checking the results her shoulders instantly falling.

Walking towards her office she quickly closes the door behind her and leaning back against the door and takes a deep breathe. Since the age of 2 Arizona has been treating Kelsie and they've been winning the battle against leukaemia and now they're not winning. The results she got back are the worst she's ever seen, Kelsie's little body is shutting down after two years of fighting. Taking a deep breath and wiping her tears away she grabs her lab coat and heads out of her office.

Clearing her throat as she steps into the room, Sally and Tom look towards her with pained eyes but they have a hint of acceptance in them. "Just say it." Tom whispers, keeping his eyes on Kelsie.

"Her white cell count isn't good at all, there… there's nothing more we can do except keep her comfortable. I'm so sorry." Arizona says as they silently cry, Arizona feels like the size of an ant.

Sally gets up and walks over and stops in front of Arizona before leaning in to hug her. "You gave us two extra years with her, we know you've done everything." Sally says before pulling back and walking to Kelsie's side.

Taking her exit Arizona plonks herself down on the chair behind the nurse's desk just outside Kelsie's room. _It's going to be a long night._

* * *

Alex enters the ped's wing, two fresh coffees in hand, he stops when he sees Sally and Tom crying next to a Kelsie. As he takes in the room h0e can see the heart monitor is turned off and there were no wires attached to the little body. Walking quicker to Arizona's office he opens the door but finds it empty, so was the ped's lounge finally he spots blonde hair just behind the nurses desk and looks over finding Arizona slumped over in a chair clearly asleep. Relieved that its 5 in the morning so there's not a lot of hustle and bustle, he rounds the counter as Julie, one of the night nurses comes up.

"She finally crashed 20 minutes ago, she was awake all night with sally and tom. Kelsie crashed at 3:30 but I didn't have the heart to wake her." Julie whispers, she's one of the nurses that doesn't gossip which is actually weird but appreciated.

"Thanks Julie, I'm just going to move her to her office." Alex says and watches as Julie open Arizona's office door and walks away to check on patients.

Looking down at the sleeping woman Alex smiles at how adorable she looks with her lips slightly parted and even though she denies it, a little snore coming from her every so often. Hooking arms under her knees and bringing her upper body to lean into him her lifts her with, feeling her face nestle into his neck and her lips whisper softly over his skin, he quickly walks to her office and places her on the couch and covers her with a blanket kissing her forehead softly. He grabs his lab coat off her hanging rack and closing the door behind him softly.

Walking back to the desk he hands Julie Arizona's coffee. "She won't be drinking that anytime soon. I'm going to check on Kelsies parent's and take care of everything."

* * *

Arizona leans against the door frame of the hospital library with her arms crossed as she watches Alex fawn over 3 books in front of him, checking a different one every 10 seconds. His brow is pinched and his eyes squinting as her bites the side of his mouth in concentration and focus. Smirking she walks over to him, reaching into his lab pocket and pulls out his glasses and places them on him as she sits on the edge of the table. "I don't know why you won't just wear them when you're reading, they look fine. Great in fact." She comments making him smile, his brown eyes softening as her dimples pop.

"Just not use to wearing them out of the house, how'd you sleep?" he asks stretching back and placing his hands behind his head.

"My backs a little sore from falling asleep on the desk chair, I suppose I have you to thank for the muffin and banana placed on the coffee table when I woke up on my office couch?" Arizona asks raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Alex says smiling and holding Arizona's gaze and leaning forward to rest his arms on the table in front of him.

Arizona smiles and quickly flashes a look over her shoulder and checking no one is around before quickly leaning forward and kissing Alex's soft lips before sitting up straight again. "Thank you, for moving me and everything with Kelsie. I caught up with Tom and Sally just before they left." Arizona says shoulders sinking, making her look like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders. Alex inconspicuously places a hand on Arizona's knee comfortingly.

"No need to thank me." He says softly. "How about some lunch? I'm starving." He asks checking his watch to see it's just after 1 in the afternoon.

"Sounds good, I hope they have tots today."

Picking up there trays and scanning the cafeteria for a table they spot Meredith, Teddy, Mark and Callie in the corner and head over.

"I thought you were on maternity leave Meredith?" Arizona says sitting next to Teddy and eyeing Meredith's protruding belly.

"I met Derek for lunch but he was paged and then I couldn't be bothered leaving yet." Meredith says making everyone laugh.

"Don't you mean waddle?" Alex says making Arizona and Meredith lunch him in his arms. "Hey!"

"Don't be mean." Arizona says holding in a laugh.

"Heard you got a hot tub Karev, we'll have to come scope it out." Teddy says popping a tot in her mouth.

"When did you get that?" Meredith asks.

"Yesterday, it was a birthday present from Arizona."

"Damn Robbins, sweet present." Mark says biting into his apple. "I'd love a hot tub." Marks eyes glaze over as he picture himself getting a hot tub. All Callie can do is roll her eyes making Arizona roll her eyes.

"I heard about Kelsie, I'm sorry, I know you were close to her." Callie says to Arizona as everyone starts talking about hot tubs.

"Thanks, it helps knowing she's not in pain anymore." Arizona says before shaking away her thoughts. "So how's your little squirt going?" She asks nodding her head towards Callie's stomach.

"Awesome, we just had our 7 month check-up and we got a 3D picture." Callie excitedly pulls the picture out of her pocket showing Arizona.

Arizona studies the picture of a baby face, boy or girl they're going to be beautiful no matter what. "Wow, it's got marks nose and similar jaw line but I can tell it's got your lips and no doubt your eyes. Gonna be a looker."

"Thanks." Callie smiles. Alex slips his arm along the back of Arizona's chair and looks over her shoulder at the picture.

"Cute." He says and Callie nods as she watches Arizona unconsciously move into the side of Alex slightly, exactly what she did when Callie sat like that next to Arizona. Teddy snatches the photo from Arizona but Callie's eyes are trained on the hand that is placed on Arizona's shoulder as they have a conversation between the two of them.

Thoughts race through Callie's mind as she watches Alex and Arizona, Arizona doing the same things she did when she was with Callie. Callie's eyes sweep over the table and see no one else is taking notice of Alex and Arizona sitting like that, her mind not accepting the thoughts she's thinking. Callie jumps when Mark and Alex's pagers go off.

"That's the pit, I'll see you later babe." Mark says kissing Callie's cheek and him and Alex racing over to the ER.

"You alright, Calliope?" Arizona asks looking concerned.

"Uhh… yeah, just tired. I'm going to lie down, I'll see you all later." Callie gets up grabbing the picture and heading out of the cafeteria.

"That was weird." Arizona mumbles turning back to Teddy and Meredith.

"She was watching you and Alex then she turned kind of pale." Meredith says making Arizona freeze and teddy's fork stop mid-way to her mouth as her eyes flicked from Arizona to Meredith.

"W-what?" Arizona asks.

"It's not obvious to everyone but I noticed how close you two have become and I think she just realized it too." Meredith says watching Arizona's cheeks go red as she slowly stands herself up. "Now I'm off to find Christina."

Arizona's eyes find Teddy's and finds her trying not to smile. "We've become really good friends, best friends in fact." Arizona says sounding lame to herself.

"That's great, I'm glad." Teddy says before shovelling the food in her mouth. Teddy wants to ask so many questions but knows at the moment she will only get denial. "Hot tub tonight?" Teddy asks.

"Oh yeah, girls night?"

"Hell yeah I'm in." Teddy says as they go back to their food.

* * *

"I bought wine." Teddy calls as she enters the house.

"I got cheese and crackers." Arizona calls back. "I'm in the kitchen."

Teddy walks in dumping her bag on the table and unscrewing the wine bottle. "This wine has been earned after today."

"Agreed, im just going to change you can head out to the tub." Arizona says racing upstairs.

"Why were there drenched boxers at the backdoor?" Teddy asks as Arizona slips in the hot tub.

"Alex chucked them at me yesterday when I got paged." Arizona laughs and Teddy raises an eyebrow.

"You can only call it best friends for so long." Teddy comments making Arizona go quiet.

"What?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you and you him. Its changed slowly and not everyone can notice but I did, the way you two act around each other. And Zona?" Teddy says making Arizona look at her. "It's okay." She says seriously.

Arizona nods and drains her wine glass before filling it again. "I didn't mean for it to happen." Arizona whispers. "I tried to fight it but nothing worked… works."

Teddy's shocked in to silence at the fact that she got it right. "A month ago I went out with some old friends to this gay bar. Picked up this really hot woman and we ended up going back to her place. She had me pinned against the door trying while opening it, her lips were everywhere. And when the door opened I couldn't bring myself to go in, he was stuck in my mind and I couldn't do it so I left and came home." Arizona says and it stays silent. "I like him, a lot. Like REALLY like him."

"Holy… crap. I didn't think it was this much." Teddy says pouring more wine in there glasses.

Arizona nods. "I haven't had sex in…" Arizona counts in her head. "6 months." She exclaims. "And there's only so much my hands can do!"

"Have you told Alex how much you like him?"

"Not… no. Not how much I like him anyways… He makes me feel safe and I can goof off with him or have serious discussions. He wears glasses like Clark Kent when he reads in bed. Every time he smiles at me his eyes turn soft and I can see how much he cares about me. That smile, he only smiles at me like that. And when I kiss him it's like we are the only people in the room." Teddy listens and watches the smile on Arizona's face light up but lightly falls a bit. "I'm terrified, I've only ever been with women. And I'm scared I will get hurt because what if I… we…I don't want to get hurt again."

"Sweetie, I've seen the way he looks at you and now that I know the details, I can see that he adores you in the sweetest way. I honestly think he would do anything in his power not to hurt you." Teddy reassures wrapping an arm around Arizona to rub her back."If you ask me, I think you love him." Teddy says.

Arizona just stares at Teddy shocked, not because of what she said but because she realizes it's true.

* * *

**well? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: All mistakes are my own!**

* * *

Alex is signing chart after chart and it feels like it's all he's been doing since Arizona left for Africa a week ago. She had taken Hales with her this time, the squeal that came from Skype when Arizona asked her was ear piercing.

Every night when he got home Arizona has skyped him as she gets ready for her day. Arizona had told him all her surgeries she had done and her asking about her department. Alex had been missing Arizona like crazy with her not being there at night. But he hasn't been lonely because the day Arizona left Boo and her now girlfriend, Quinn, showed up with bags full of camera equipment. The house hasn't been quiet or lonely at night with him, Boo and Quinn playing Xbox and Wii, Jackson sometimes coming over after work to hang out.

"Karev, go home." Bailey bellows as she walks passed him at the nurses' station. "You've been here all night."

"I'm going, I'm going." Alex says closing all the charts before heading to the elevator.

"When does Robbins get back?" Baily asks as the elevator dings its arrival and revealing Callie and Mark whispering in the corner. Callie's baby bump protruding passed her lab coat, Mark rubbing his hand smoothly over it.

"I pick her up tonight." Alex says smiling ear to ear. "In six hours." Alex tells her checking his watch. "I mean, not that I care or anything she just needed a ride." Alex shrugs it off.

"I didn't ask for your life story Karev." Bailey huffs and exits the elevator. Alex follows behind but heads towards the lockers to change.

"Alex." Callie calls just as he opens the door to leave the locker room.

"Yeah?"

"Can you give this to Boo? She left it at the shoot the other day." Callie says handing over a purple jacket.

Sure, anyway I really have to go, I've got to clean before I pick up Arizona." Alex grabs his pack and heads out the door nearly running into Sloan. "Whoa, sorry dude. See you later."

* * *

As Alex pulls into the drive way he can see a head of golden honey hair behind the fence jumping up and down. "Hey Jimmy, lost your ball again?"

"Hey Dr. Alex, yeah my ball should be in the garden. Could you please pass it back over?" the five year old shouts back.

Alex grabs the basketball and passes it over the fence to tiny hands. "How's the shooting hoops going for you?"

"Eh… I got two in a row yesterday but not so lucky today… yet." Jimmy tells him. "Is Dr. Zona coming back soon?"

"Yeah I'm picking her up tonight, we should be able to shoot hoops this Saturday. Cool with that?" Alex asks getting a high five from Jimmy.

"Yeahhhh!" Jimmy says excitedly when they hear his mom calling him. "See you Saturday Dr. Alex." Jimmy waves as he runs to his front door.

"I'm home." Alex calls as he enters the house.

"Hey." "Hi." Boo and Quinn say. He walks towards the kitchen and notices the house has been cleaned.

"You didn't have to clean, I was going to do it this arvo but thanks." He says entering the kitchen finds Boo on her laptop and Quinn making something in the kitchen. As Alex walks passed Boo he sees the computer and pictures of Callie in her birthday suit but only showing her pregnant belly. "Damn. They're really good Boo." He says making her jump.

"Oh, you scared the crap out of me." Boo shrieks. "You weren't supposed to see these, don't tell Callie you saw them."

"Right. Oh Callie gave me your purple jacket, you left it with her the other day or something." Alex grabs the pizza out of the fridge and plonks down on the couch to catch up on the sports channel.

"Hot buns." Boo whispers nudging Alex in the shoulder. "Alex." She tries again shoving him harder and only getting a grunt. "Dude you have to go pick up Zona. Come on."

"Okay, okay I'm up. How long was out?" Alex grunts rubbing his hands over his face.

"Bout 5 hours I think." Quinn tells him swinging her arm as she plays tennis on the Wii.

"Sweet, alright I'll see you two later tonight then." Alex says grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

Alex can barely contain his excitement as he races into the airport to look at the fight boards. Scanning though all the flights he finally finds the flight from New York and finds it already landed. Making his way towards the gate he dodges around people sometimes knocking into people but finally makes it just as people have started coming out.

Scanning head after head as people flock out, waiting to see that head of blonde hair he loves. Finally spotting Arizona he takes two steps forward before he's nearly bowled over himself as a body collides with his and legs and arms wrap around him. Getting hit with the smell that's only Arizona he buries his face in her neck and squeezes her tight.

"God, I missed you." Arizona whispers.

"I missed you more." Alex says squeezing Arizona's waist as she leans back, her legs still tightly wrapped around him. Alex studies her noticing she has a much darker tan this time and her hair has gotten lighter from all the sun but her eyes are still the same blue as when she left. "You look good." Alex comments making Arizona laugh before leaning in and softly kissing his lips as her fingers knead the back of his neck. It's not rushed or fast, it's passionate and slow as Arizona gets reacquainted with him again.

When Arizona walked out of the gate and spotted Alex smiling like a little kid on Christmas she couldn't hold back and just ran for him. Over the week she had a blast in Africa with Hales doing surgery after surgery but there was always a part of her mind that was wondering about Alex and what he was doing. Never has she missed anyone so much and she was only gone a week. But when she saw the smile he always has for her she knew she wasn't the only one who had felt like she did.

As Arizona pulls back Alex nuzzles her with his nose, kissing her dimple before smiling at her and Arizona remembers the night before she left for Africa…

* * *

_Drinks tonight before you leave us for a week?" Teddy asks making Arizona jump as she comes up behind her._

"_Sure, I think Alex wanted to go out anyway." Arizona says slipping her phone into her pocket and facing Teddy. "Henry coming this time?"_

"_Yeah, he just got back from London so he's hanging to see everyone." Teddy spots Lexie and Jackson whispering behind a nurse's desk and leans into Arizona to whisper. "You think Jackson and Lexie are together?"_

_Arizona looks over at them, of course she knows they are because they are always over visiting and can't keep from always touching in some way. "I don't know, maybe they're trying to keep it to themselves for a little while." Arizona shrugs, she doesn't want to spill the beans about them._

"_Is that what you and Alex are doing?"_

"_What?" Arizona shrieks turning every ones heads in their direction. "No!" Arizona whispers before pulling Teddy by the arm towards her office. Closing the door Teddy plonks down on the couch and watches Arizona pace in front of her._

_Five minutes pass by and Arizona finally stops pacing and pinches the bridge of her nose. "I like Alex." Arizona whispers and looks up to see Teddy with a goldfish look on her face. "And I mean like as in romantic feeling swirling inside me, every time he smiles at me his eyes turn soft and I can see how much he cares about me. That smile, he only smiles at me like that."_

"_Wow." Is all Teddy can think of._

"_And when I kiss him it's like we are the only people in the room, when he wraps his arms around me it makes me feel safe…" Arizona rambles on. "I'm terrified, I've only ever been with women. Boys have never had this effect on me before. And I'm scared I will get hurt because what if I… we…I don't want to get hurt again." Arizona finishes, slumping into teddy and resting her head on her shoulder._

"_Sweetie, I've seen the way he looks at you and now that you've said what you have I can see that he adores you in the sweetest way. I honestly think he would do anything in his power not to hurt you." Teddy reassures wrapping an arm around Arizona to rub her back._

"_You think?"_

"_Yeah, I can actually see you two together. It would work, I say go for it and keep it to yourselves for as long as you want." Teddy says trying to reassure her._

"_Thanks Teds." Arizona as her pager starts to go off. "I've got a consult and then I'm off so I'll see you at Joes." Arizona says kissing Teddy's cheek and walking out the door._

_Word had spread and nearly the whole hospital ended up at Joes that night, even Mark showed up but stayed at the other end of Joes and away from Arizona. Teddy, Henry, Jackson and Lexie well on their way to being smashed as more shots show up in front of them. Arizona stayed away from shots and heavy alcoholic drinks, only sticking to wine and a few sodas because she didn't want to have a hangover on her flight tomorrow and Alex only showing up half an hour ago because his surgery ran long._

"_I'm going to grab a drink, you want anything?" Alex asks pointing to the bar._

"_Just water will do." Arizona answers while trying to listen as Teddy slurs her words. Henry is at the pool tables with Hunt probably talking about the baseball game that they've been trying to plan for months._

"_So, were trying. I think it's a great time and Henry has been dying to have kids." Teddy continues._

"_Awww babies, have you noticed there are pregnant women everywhere lately." Lexie says an Arizona's eyes trail over to where Callie is talking with Mark, Meredith and Derek. Callie and Meredith's baby bumps being rubbed by their other halves._

"_Yeah I've noticed the rise in pregnant women. I swear there's like a season where everyone decides to have a baby." Arizona says laughing. Lexie and Teddy start to rattle off baby names and coo over pictures of Zola on Lexie's phone._

_Arizona's eyes wonder over to the bar wondering what is taking so long and she spots a red head make her way over to Alex and hug the man. Arizona sits u straighter and watches as Alex hugs her back, watching a conversation unfold between them as the red head runs her hand down his arm affectionately every so often making Arizona more and more annoyed. The red head grabs a napkin and writes something and hen hands it to Alex before kissing his cheek and walking away._

_As Alex made his way over to her she couldn't shake this… this jealousy raging through her at the thought of another woman touching Alex. She knew she really had no right to be jealous, they weren't even together but she couldn't shake that annoying bit of jealousy the rest of the night._

"_You alright?" Alex asks as he pulls into the driveway. "You've been quiet all night?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine." Arizona mumbles jumping to the car and heading straight inside and upstairs._

_Alex leans against the frame of her bedroom door. "Have I done something to piss you off?" He asks getting annoyed. "Because you've been snippy with me all night at Joes and you were fine with me at work all day."_

"_I don't… I'm just tired, I'm using your shower." Arizona walks straight passed him heading for the bathroom and closes the door on Alex. _

_Turning the water on to warm up she drops he jeans and ass he drops her shirt and reaches to unclasp her bra the bathroom door opens. "Alex!" She jumps her arms coming up t cover nothing really._

"_Seriously, I'm not leaving till you tell what's wrong." Alex says crossing his arms and not breaking eye contact._

_Arizona huffs. "nothi-."_

"_Bullshit, tell me." He says desperately. "I can't fix it if I don't kno-."_

"_I don't like other woman touching you!" Arizona yells crossing her arms._

"_What?" Alex asks dumbstruck._

"_The red head at the bar, she was practically ready to dry hump you and you took her number." Arizona explains looking anywhere but Alex._

"_She gave me her number because we use to go to med school together. She wanted to catch up and introduce me to her fiancé." Alex says trying to hold back his smirk and taking a step forward. "And just because someone touches me doesn't mean I'm doing to reciprocate it."_

_Arizona just feels stupid now as she looks around the room before her eyes landing on Alex as he nods and goes to turn around. Before Arizona register what's happening she pushes the door closed before Alex can walk out and pushes him up against the door. She can feel the blood pumping through her as she hops up on her toes and kisses him._

_Alex is stunned as Arizona's hand trail to his shirt and lift it, she pulls back and pulls the shirt over his head before she latches back onto his lips. He begins to kiss her back with as much want and need as she is and starts to walk them towards the shower as his hands hold her hips guiding her._

_Arizona gasps as she feels her back collide with the glass wall, Alex pushing his tongue in her mouth and tasting pure Arizona. He trails his hands up her back and quickly unlatches her bra and pulls it off and lets it drop to the floor. Laying open kisses along her jaw and down her neck, Arizona feels her nipples grow taught with arousal and want and Alex kisses his way across her chest._

_A moan slips passed pink lips and slim finger hols the back of Alex's head as his lips latch around her nipple and flicks it with his tongue before doing the same to the other. Arizona's hand come to his belt and quickly undoing it and his jeans before pushing them and his boxers down to the ground. Alex stands back up, coming eye level with Arizona as they both breathing heavily. He smirks as Arizona's eyes flick down and go wide before finding his eyes again and swallowing loudly._

_Alex hooks his fingers in her panties and pushes them down silk legs before grabbing the back of her thighs and hoisting her up and sliding her onto the bathroom bench. Never breaking eye contact Alex runs his fingers up her ribs before gently cupping both breasts making her arch into the contact, massaging them softly he leans in capturing her in another kiss that spurs her on making her hips jerk forwards before her legs wrap around Alex's hips._

_Stepping back as Alex lifts Arizona, he spins them around and walks into the shower and under the steady stream of hot water. Resting his back on the wall he slides down so Arizona's straddling his lap, leaning forward he peppers her chest in kisses while his hands massage up her thighs moving closer and closer to her core. Pulling back to catch his breath he runs his eyes down Arizona's body, her breasts a perfect size with perfect pink taught nipples, his eyes travel further and land on perfectly trimmed curls and he groans. "You're beautiful." He says as he looks up navy blue eyes._

_While Alex was looking at her she couldn't help but look at him. His little chest hair patch between his pecks. The way his stomach moves in and out as he takes deep breathes and finally his penis standing at attention between them. A thrill runs through her at the thought of her getting him this excited and worked up. Actually being able to see how excited you can get a man is completely different with women. He is larger than what she thought it would be and she can feel the nervous butterflies in her stomach. "You're huge." She says back to his comment making him laugh and her giggle. "Alex I don't… I don't think I'm quite ready for… that." She says a little embarrassed nodding her he towards his crotch making him chuckle._

"_I know." He says making her gasp as he runs his fingertips through her folds before circling her throbbing clit._

"_Fuck…" Arizona gasps out as her hips start to roll, connecting her lips with his again and driving her tongue in his mouth. A whimper escapes her mouth as applies pressure to her clit before entering her with one digit. Resting her forehead against Alex's, he pulls out of her slowly dragging his finger down her walls._

_Her pink lip disappears between white teeth as Arizona concentrates on not going over the edge to quickly. "Mo… more." She grounds out as he enters her again with on finger. "Ahh…Alex." Moaning his name as two fingers delve deep into her, muscles contracting and gripping tight to his fingers._

"_Fuck, you're so tight babe." Alex groans and he feels himself grow impossibly tighter._

_Arizona lifts herself and slams back down on his hand, moaning at the sensation coursing through her. Reaching down she wraps her hand around him and pumps his shaft as she bounces up and down on Alex's hand._

_Alex is transfixed as he watches Arizona threw her head back in pleasure as she goes up and down. He has never seen a vision so hot in his entire life, he feels Arizona hold more tightly to him and his start to move with her. "You feel amazing." He husks not sure if he's talking about his fingers being inside her or her hand wrapped around his erection._

"_I-I'm close." Arizona says locking eyes with him, only briefly closing them as she feel Alex's thumb come in contact with her bundle of nerves. Blue and brown locked on each other as Arizona pushes harder making his fingers hit her sweet spot inside. Alex holds her hip with his free hand to steady her rhythm, he feels his stomach start to pull but tries to hold off for Arizona._

_Alex feels her slide nearly all the way of his fingers only to push down all the way again, once, twice and the third time she's done for and her walls clamp on his fingers as she moans loudly and her legs quaking in pleasure making him release as well, moaning Arizona's name._

_Arizona rests her forehead against his shoulder letting go of his rod as they catch their breath. Pulling his finger out of her when she lifts her hips, he brings his arms around her waist pulling her to him as the get there bearings back as the water pelt down on them._

"_That was amazing." Arizona pants kissing Alex's shoulder then neck and jaw all the way to his lips._

"_Better than amazing." Alex whispers against her lips making her smile as he nuzzles his nose into her cheek. "How about we finish showering and get to bed, we have to be up early to make your flight."_

"_Fine…" Arizona groans and stands on shaky legs before helping Alex up._

* * *

"Hey you, you're all scruffy." Arizona breathes taking in the Alex's soft brown eyes and light stubble growing through. She kisses him one more time before slipping down onto her feet.

"Hey yourself, I fell asleep before picking you up and forgot to shave." Alex beams as he grabs her backpack and loops an arm around her shoulders as they head towards baggage claim. "How was your flight?"

Unbeknownst to the two, totally oblivious to two sets of eyes that have been watching the whole thing since Arizona came out of the gate.

"Did that really just happen?" Jackson asks as him and Lexie watch Arizona laugh and wrap an arm around Alex's waist and put her hand in his back pocket.

"I don't even know if that actually happened." Lexie says shocked. "Arizona did run up and kiss Alex, right?"

"I didn't even know Arizona liked dudes."

"You think we should say anything to them or just keep what we saw to ourselves?" Lexie asks.

"Ourselves. Come on we can talk about what we saw over dinner. How was your visit with your sister?" Jackson asks pulling Lexie along

* * *

Arizona walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel to put moisturiser on her legs. "Oh my god, I didn't know you wore glasses." Arizona laughs as she pulls them off his face and puts them on.

"I can't wear my contacts all the time, they irritate my eyes." Alex reasons placing the medical journal on his side table. "You look too cute."

Arizona shrieks as Alex jumps on her and tickles her sides. "These are like Clark Kent glasses." Arizona says pulling them off and looking at them. Looking at Alex she sees a flush spread across his cheeks. "That's why you got them isn't it?" Arizona giggles.

"So what if I did." Alex says grabbing his glasses and chucking them on the arm chair in the corner as he starts to kiss down Arizona's neck.

"Mmm, so much better without the scruff." Arizona chuckles before moaning as Alex sucks on her pulse point.

Alex tugs the knot on the towel and it fall's open and his eyes travel down Arizona's body. Hands landing either side of her head, Alex hovers over Arizona and smiles at her. Leaning in for a scorching kiss, Arizona leaned up into it kissing him back hungrily and sucking on his tongue. Alex's and trailed down from her breast towards her sex and he runs his fingers through her already drenched folds making her legs open for him to settle between them.

"Mmm Alex…" Arizona moans against his lips, her hands pushing on his shoulders.

Getting the hint Alex makes his way south to Arizona's breasts. Ghosting hot breathe over a pink nipple and watching it go hard before wrapping his lips around it, Arizona's fingers lock in his hair pushing his further into her chest. Her hips jerk as she feels his finger tip flick the end of her clit before circling it with his fingers.

"Yo, you two want to- OH MY GOD. My eyes." Boo shrieks quickly covering them as Arizona pull Alex down to cover her whole body.

"Shut the door!" Arizona exclaims. Once the door is shut she pushes Alex off of her and reaches for her robe at the end of the bed. She turns around to see Alex resting against the headboard pulling a pillow over his crotch. "I'm just going…" Arizona flicks her thumb over her shoulder and Alex nods.

Walking down the hall she sees Boo at the bottom of the stairs. "Boo, seriously, knock next time."

"I didn't think you would be naked getting… getting… getting fingered." Boo exclaims. Arizona can her Quinn snuff a laugh and the word 'kinky' is whispered. "That picture is burned into my mind forever. Since when has all this been going on? Are you two together?"

"Well we've been kissing for a while and then before I left we had a fight and then ended up doing stuff after we sorted your disagreement out." Arizona shrugs.

"Are you together, together? As in proper couple." Boo asks.

Arizona looks at boo and then all over the hallway trying to figure out what to say. "I… we… we haven't really talked about it… yet, it kind of just happened."

"Okay…" Boo says processing everything that has happened. "Hearing you talk about it and seeing you cuddling and actually seeing that." She gestures up stairs. "I'm just wrapping my head around it all. Do you want to be with?"

"Boo I can't talk about this right now, I just came down here to tell you to knock next time… and wait for an answer." Arizona explains tightening her robe.

"Oh yeah of course, I have just one more question?" Boo asks and Arizona nods. "How is hot buns without the pants?"

Arizona laughs in disbelief and turns towards the stairs but turns on the first step. "Amazing!" She whispers and races up the stair with Boo and Quinn giggling down stairs.

"I'm back." Arizona says closing the door and jumping on the bed and straddling Alex. "So…?"

Alex flips them so Arizona's on the bottom again and goes for the knot on her robe but is stopped by Arizona's hands. "You ok?"

"Yeah I just… what are we doing?" She asks out of the blue. "Are we together? Are just fooling around? I need to know what this is between us." She whispers.

Alex rolls to his side and brushes blonde curls out of the way. "Well when I say I like you, I mean I REALLY like you. I would love for there to be an us but I'm leaving it up to you. I'm happy to go at your pace. Just know I want to be with you." Alex finishes his little speech and gets lost in deep blue as they study him.

"I know I could fall for you. I already am and I didn't even realize it until it started. I want there to be an us I'm just not ready for everybody to know just yet. We beside Hales and Boo because they kind of already know." Arizona rambles. "I'm just nervous and I don't want to lose you, ever."

"So were together as in just you and me." Alex smiles down at her kissing her softly.

"Just you and me." Arizona says as Alex settles between her legs again and picks up on where they left off.

* * *

**not too rushed i hope :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: All mistakes are my own! i no its been ages but life happened lol enjoy**

* * *

"I think… this carpet…was a good… investment." Alex pants out trying to catch his breathe.

"Me too." Arizona agrees just as a clap of thunder and lightning lights up Arizona's office making their skin glisten and then sending it into darkness again.

Sitting up on his elbows, Alex's eyes trail up smooth legs and hips, passing a toned flexing stomach and gloriously free breasts to find a dimpled smile aimed at him. "Like what you see?" Arizona asks huskily.

"Oh yeah." Alex murmurs before flipping the other way so he was holding himself over Arizona before lowering his face to kiss soft lips. Arizona moans at the taste of herself on his mouth and wraps her arms around him pulling him flat against her body.

Her stomach erupts into butterflies as she feels his hardness press into her stomach. Hooking a leg behind Alex she rolls him onto his back, grabbing his stiffness and slowly pumping as she starts kissing her way down his broad chest and over his stomach. His hips move up and down with her rhythm as he grabs a fist full of blonde hair and groans as her hot mouth wraps around his tip.

*beep beep beep*

"Damn it." Alex groans flopping back on the carpet as Arizona scurries to find her pager.

"Sorry, it's a 911." Arizona says jumping up to find her panties as Alex just lays there naked.

"It's ok, can't apologize for a 911. Go be awesome and I'll pick you up tomorrow for the airport." Alex says standing up as Arizona pulls on her top. "Four whole days of just me and you." Alex says pulling her in and nipping her neck making her chuckle.

"Four whole days? I thought we were only doing three?" Arizona asks in confusion pulling pack to look at Alex.

"I got us an extra day, it's a surprise though." Alex says winking and kissing pink lips again.

"Oh… I like the sound of that." Arizona whispers leaning in only to get stopped by the beeping of her pager and a clap of thunder making her jump. "I have to go."

"I'm just going to wait here for a little bit and then leave."

Arizona looks at him confused so he pulls her hips to his and recognition flashes across her face. "Ah right, Drive home safe. I lo- I'll see you in the morning." Arizona says walking backwards to the door, her heart hammering at what almost slipped out.

Alex pulls on a smile as his heart races and his mind whirls with the possibility that almost came out of Arizona's mouth. "Tomorrow." Is all he can say as she disappears out the door.

* * *

The pager Arizona had received turned out to be a long surgery, stepping out of the OR at 7 in the morning and finding she only has 3 hours left puts a big smile on her face.

Stopping to grab a coffee and banana on the way up to her wing and steeling a quick look outside to find it still storming Arizona makes her way up to her office to finish her paper work.

Blue eyes ghosting over her new rug only brings a massive dimpled smile to her face as she thinks of the night before. Her stomach jumps thinking of the words that nearly slipped out of her mouth. _I love him,_ runs through her mind and she can't think of anything she's been sure of in her life. She Arizona Robbins is in love with a man. Not just any man, no. Alexander Michael Karev. Now she has to work up the courage of actually telling him. Him not saying it back terrifies her, he hasn't done anything to suggest he doesn't love her but it's a thought that's stuck into her mind.

Shaking her head to clear her mind she flicks on her computer screen to try and distract her from the thoughts that terrify her.

A half hour passes and she gives up and stands deciding she needs a pink sprinkle doughnut. Waving to all the kids on the ay Arizona makes it to her favourite coffee cart.

"Hey Julian." Arizona smiles.

"Hey doc, pink?" He asks already pulling it out as she nods, handing him money. "Nope, already paid for by Doctor Karev."

"Oh, thanks." Arizona says taking the doughnut, her stomach fluttering at the gesture.

Smiling like a goof as she steps onto the elevator taking a bite, Arizona's eyes flick up to find Calliope staring at her.

"Hey." She mumbles around a massive bite, her eyes flicking to Callie's baby belly.

"Hey." Callie says smiling back. "What kind of doughnut?"

"Nervous slash calming." Arizona answers, knowing exactly what Callie was asking.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Uhhh no, nope thanks though." Arizona says finishing the rest of her snack. "Everything alright with you and the baby? I saw Addison around, I thought you were on maternity."

"Everything's great, just had a check-up. Mark wanted Addie as my OB so he flies her out here." Callie says rolling her eyes, smiling. "She should be heading home soon though." Callie says smiling as her hands cup her stomach.

"Aweso-." Arizona gets cut off as the elevator comes to a halt, lights flickering on and off, her stomach drops. "Oh god." She says jabbing her floor number.

Callie pulls out her phone, finding no service. "Have you got service?"

"Nope." Arizona whispers, looking at her screen.

Both women jump as the elevator phone rings. Finding Arizona frozen Callie steps around her to answer. "Hello?" Callie listens to the technician and nods. "Doctor Torres and Doctor Robbins." Callie watches as Arizona's hands start to shake ever so slightly. "Ok thank you." She hangs up and stands in front of Arizona grabbing her hand. "They said all elevators have stopped working at the moment. Storms cut all the power to them."

"I- I- I don't like elevators." Arizona says sucking her lip in and biting it.

"I know they're working on fixing them. Just step back and sit on the ground. You're going to be fine sweetie." Callie says softly as Arizona nods.

Arizona snaps out of her daze as she feels Callie go rigid and hears a splash. "w-what's wrong? What was that?"

"I'm- I think my water just broke." Callie's says shocked and shaking her head.

Arizona's eyes flash to the floor and see a puddle of water. "Seriously? Right now- oh my god. And were stuck in this death trap and your baby decides to make an entrance." Arizona reaches around Callie grabbing the phone.

"This is doctor Robbins, you need to get these elevators working fast because Doctor Torres's water just broke. Page doctor Sloan and OB so they're waiting for us." She finishes and hangs up turning towards Callie.

"I can't have my baby in and elevator." Callie whispers and the squeezes hard on Arizona's hands as a contraction rips through her. "Oh- god. Fu-." Arizona just talks softly to her helping her through it until it passes.

"Well, you might have to. You're in good hands though, I'm going to help you to the floor and I'm going to have to check your cervix." Arizona says calmly jumping into Doctor mode as she watches Callie start to freak out.

"You're what?" Callie asks in alarm.

"I have to check how far you've dilated because you might be having a baby in this elevator." Arizona says calmly as she helps Callie onto the floor. "I've delivered hundreds of babies Calliope, I know what I'm doing." Arizona says smiling as Callie nods.

Arizona takes off her white coat and wraps it around Callie's bag and pops it behind Callie's head. "Ok just bend your knees." Callie's knees bend up as Arizona lifts her dress up and over her legs. Swallowing as her heart hammers Arizona hooks her finger into Callie's underwear. "We've got to take these off." Callie nods, lifting her hips and closing her eyes as she feels the material run down her legs. "Okay I'm just going to check now."

Callie jumps even though she knew it was coming, eyes still closed as her ex-girlfriend checks her. Arizona clears her throat. "You're at 6 centimetres… so I think this baby will be here soon… in the elevator."

"She- she will be making an entrance." Callie says as Arizona picks up her wrist to check her heart rate.

"She's going to arrive in style just like her mami." Arizona says nodding.

Callie smiles at the thought but that quickly dissipates as she feels another contraction. "Mother o-." Callie cuts off as she grabs Arizona's forearm and squeezes with all the strength she has.

Arizona's face twitches but doesn't say anything about the pain as she instructs Callie to breathe through it. She can fell Callie begin to relax as she get feeling back in her arm.

Brown eye see the red mark beginning to appear and winces. "Sorry…wouldn't be the first mark I've left on you though." Her eyes twinkle as she watches Arizona sputter.

"I ca- yo- I can't believe your making sex jokes right now." Arizona laughs making Callie chuckle.

Laughing cut short by another contraction. As it ends Arizona checks her watch. "They're getting closer really fast."

Arizona quickly grabbing the phone as it rings to break too quiet that's settled between them.

"Robbins! What's going on?" Sloan frets.

"Calm down, Calliopes water has broken, she's about 6 centimetres. Everything's looking good so far. I've got it under control. How are they doing with the elevator?"

"Someone's looking at the generators at the moment. Just… just take care of my girls please Robbins." Mark says sincerely. "If I trusted anyone with their lives, it would be Addie or yo- you."

"Always." Arizona says smiling at Callie.

Mark clears his throat. "Addison's here, she wants to talk to you."

Addison jumps on the phone and Arizona tells her everything, and discussing all the possibilities. Hanging up, Arizona coaches Callie again on breathing.

"I want to push." Callie Says panting. "And I want pain meds. Now!"

"I know sweetie, but I don't have any meds and you have to hold off, just one more centimetre and you can push." Arizona says gently as she gets Callie set up to push, her heart breaking a little as she watches tears fall down Callie's cheeks.

"I'm scared." Callie whisper as her eyes follow Arizona.

"I know but you're in great hands, I'm going to get you through this." Arizona winks, positioning herself between Callie's legs. "Ok keep your feet planted on the ground and when I say push I want a really big one ok. And when I say stop, you stop."

Callie nods and Arizona sees the determination set in Callie's eyes as she waits for Arizona's instruction.

"Okay you're at 10. Next big contr-Push!" Arizona says as Callie begins to contract.

Callie gives everything she has, pushing, screaming, crying you name it. She can just hear Arizona through the fog say stop and she slumps back against the wall.

"She's crowning, she'll be here soon. Ok an you give me a push?" Arizona says not really asking. Callie nods and pushes forward. "Ok that's great. Stop for a seconds."

Callie watches Arizona between her legs, for head creased in concentration. Blue eyes peek up with a dimpled smile. "One more push and she'll be in your arms. Next contraction I want everything you got ok?"

Again Callie nods, she feels the beginning of her contraction. She hears a whimper not realizing it's from her and then she hears the word 'push' so she pushes. Giving all her strength in that one push and lets out a scream for goo measure.

Callie feels herself fall back against the wall, her eyes closing in exhaustion. A cry makes it to hear ears and just as her eyes open she feels wetness on her chest and looks down to find a little naked body with jet black hair squirming on her chest. Trembling hands come up to hold her as Callie looks at her in complete awe.

"She's beautiful Calliope." Arizona whispers watching them.

"She is." Callie beams and looks up to find watery blue eyes. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Arizona says and leans forward kissing Callie's forehead softly before sitting back and pulling off her scrub top, leaving her in her white singlet. "I'll just wrap her." Arizona says before scooping up the little girl, wrapping her and handing her back.

Callie just stares at her little miracle as Arizona pulls Callie's dress down over her knees and then sits next to her as they wait for the elevator to move. Both sit in silence just watching brand new life.

Fifteen minutes pass by before they feel the elevator jolt to life and continue its way to Arizona's floor. Arizona stands and steps in front of Callie just as the doors ding open to reveal Mark and Addison with about 10 other people. Arizona spies Alex in the corner resting against the nurses' station, his face relaxing instantly when he sees blues eyes and dimples directed at him.

"We're going to need a gurney for Callie and a proper check-up for the little one." Arizona says to Addison as mark rushes passed her and gasps.

"She's perfect." Mark says before standing up and spinning Arizona into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He whispers before letting go and turning back to help with Callie and his daughter.

Arizona smiles one last time at Callie before turning and heading towards Alex, just stopping an inch from him. "Hey." She says softly smiling.

A smile graces Alex's face at how adorable this woman can be and brushes a blonde lock out Arizona's eye line, placing it behind her ear. "Hey. Long shift?" His eyes twinkling with humour.

Arizona can't help but chuckle swatting him in the chest. "You have no idea. Take me home so I can shower and we can leave for L.A." Arizona says stepping around Alex as he turns, she feels his hand rest in the small of her back as they walk together down the hall. She doesn't say anything about someone seeing them because right now she needs the connection and she doesn't really care if anyone does see at the moment.

She, Arizona Robbins just delivered her ex-girlfriends baby and she didn't know how she was feeling until her eyes found Alex. Everything felt like it was ok and it was. It was more than ok, she was happy. Happy where her life was and where it was heading, her career was incredible and exciting and the man attached to her side was the final piece she feels like was missing but didn't know what it was. Never did she think it would be a man in the first place but over the time that they've been together Alex has gripped her heart and won't be letting go.

Smiling to herself, she brings her arm up behind his back and pulls him closer as the head towards the lockers.

* * *

Hazel sweep eyes sweep over the room, finding everyone is preoccupied with Callie and then land back on Arizona and Alex. Teddy hears Lexie clear her throat and turns her head to find her pretending to read a file. "You see that?" She asks.

Lexie looks up with the deer caught in the headlight look. Teddy grabs her arm and pulls her into the closest on-call room. "I know you saw. I just need you not to tell anybody about what you saw. Okay?"

"You know?" Lexies asks.

"Of course I kn- wait how do you know?" Teddy asks sitting next to Lexie.

"M-me and Jackson saw Arizona run up to Alex and kiss him at the airport when Jackson was picking me up." Lexie sputters out. "We haven't told anyone though. Promise." She quickly adds.

"okay… good." Teddy nods walking to the door but stopping with her hand on the door knob. "Not a word to anyone Grey." And with that she's gone.

* * *

"Alright Doctor Robbins, Doctor Karev I have you down for a queen room each. Is that correct?" The concierge woman asked smiling at them.

Alex goes to nod but stops as Arizona opens her mouth. "Actually, any chance we could just get one king room?" she asks biting her lip.

"Of course, just a moment." the concierge turns to her computer typing away as Arizona smiles at Alex who kisses her cheek while pulling her into him as they wait.

"Alright doctors, I've bumped you to the king penthouse no extra. Champagne and strawberries are already waiting."

"Thanks." Alex says happily grabbing the keys before holding Arizona's hand as they make their way to the elevator. Stepping on and finding only them two, Arizona turns around as the doors close and pushes Alex up against the wall before crashing their lips together in a hurried frenzy. Her hands glide down his stomach making it flutter before they go to the waist of his jeans, hooking the tips of her fingers in and grinding their hips together. The elevator dings and Arizona steps back and turns around just as an older couple step on and smile at them.

A smirk comes to her lips as she feels hands grab tightly to her hip and is pulled back against Alex's arousal. Feeling wicked she pushes back harder grinding into him and feels his fingers flex and grip on her hips. Finally making it to their floor they exit quickly and nearly run towards there room.

The door flings open and Alex chucks there bags on the floor before encircling Arizona from behind and kissing her pulse point. "That was just mean." He husks pushing them towards the bedroom not being able to wait.

"Know but I couldn't hep it." Arizona moans as hands cup her breasts and lips attack her neck. Slipping her hands between them she flicks Alex's jeans open and pulls down the zipper as she feels Alex do the same to her. "Bed. Ride. Face." She pants out feeling her arousal drenching her already.

Alex rips off his own shirt and pants along with boxers before he pushes Arizona's jeans and panties down, kissing the backs of her thighs as he stands back up to come face to face with Arizona. Their eyes lock and they just stand looking as chest rise and fall rapidly before Arizona steps forward closing the distance between their lips as they make their way towards the king size bed. Arizona spins them and pushes Alex so he falls on to the bed, nazy blue eyes travel from brown down Alex's body watching his chest rise and fall and his stomach doing the same before stopping at the member standing at attention. Arizona's stomach clenches at the thought of her doing that, making him that excited. She feels herself get wetter just watching as Alex slides up the bed and resting his head on the pillows.

"Face is ready." He says with a devilish smirk. A growl leaves Arizona's throat as she crawls up the bed. Kissing her way up his body, stopping to kiss his tip and hip bones, his clenching six pack, his chest, neck, jaw and finally lips all the while the tip of his rod glides between her breasts, along her stomach. Slipping her tongue in and massaging it with his, Alex grabs her hips and pulls up gently telling her what he wants.

Knees either side of his head Arizona grips the head board as she lowers herself on his face. A moan escapes pink lips as hands knead into her ass as a tongue swipes between her folds. "ohhhh Al-."Breathe hitching as Alex pushes his tongue into her entrance making her grind down instantly. A rhythm starts with her hips as Alex slips his tongue out and swirls around Arizona's bundle of nerves as he holds firmly to her ass.

A deep moan vibrates from Alex as he feels Arizona's arousal dribble down his chin while he tries to get everything she's giving. "Fuck that feels amazing." Arizona groans, grinding down as Alex flattens his tongue and swiping before making it stiff and swirling her clit again. Alex looks up and watches in awe as Arizona's perfect breasts bounce as she gyrates her hips. Beads of sweat trickling down her toned stomach making her look like a goddess in his eyes.

Arizona looks down to see light brown eyes staring up at her as she gets eaten out. Her stomach twists and she knows she won't be lasting long. Tangling her left hand and short hair she arches backwards and wraps her hand around Alex's stiffness making his hips jerk and leave the bed. Holding his thickness in her hand she begins to glide her hand up and down in rhythm with her hips. "Mmmm… Alex." Arizona whimpers as her hips pick up pace.

Alex brings his tongue back to her entrance making her hand tighten slightly around him. Bring one of his hands to her front he begins to circle her clit as he stiffens his tongue and drives it hard and deep into her entrance feeling her walls clench instantly. Alex's stomach tightens in anticipation as Arizona slowly loses control and a loud moan fills the room. Pulling her hips down and pushing his tongue as far as he can in her he feels her thumb roll over his tip just right making his hips lift off the bed and they both fall over into oblivion, Alex's name falling from Arizona's lips.

Alex helps Arizona lay down before he scoots down and laps up all her juices, loving the taste. Ever since he had his first drop he hasn't been able to get enough. Feeling a light tug in his hair Alex makes his way up and is pulled into a sloppy kiss, Arizona moaning at her own taste on Alex. Arizona pulls back, nuzzling her nose into his cheek before pulling back completely and smiling. "Hey sexy." She murmurs groggily making him laugh.

"Back at ya baby." He says pulling her limp body to him, wrapping his arms around her. "I made reservations for dinner. We've got a couple of hours, how about a nap?" he whispers into blonde hair.

"Mmmkay." Arizona murmurs and feels lips pepper across her forehead making her burrow deeper into Alex chest. As Arizona falls asleep she's not sure if she hears 'I love you' murmured into her hair or not but it brings a dimpled smile to her face before she falls asleep.

* * *

**please forgive for the long wait. let me no what you think please :)**


End file.
